Lord Revan
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry gets picked up by a strange woman with a connection to the Force after voldemort attacks... KOTOR and HP crossover. Expect great plot changes... Currently back in production stage
1. The Beginning

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR or Harry potter. This is merely some sort of thing that just popped into my mind as I was playing the original KOTOR and after reading the Dying Embers…

What if Kreia had taken one Mistter Harry J. Potter only moments after his birth? What if Harry never met Bastila and they wouldn't know each other? What if there were certain reasons for Harry going to the Dark Side…

This is my take on it all… it will feature Dark Lord! Harry, as is expected of Darth Revan… and I don't redeem him, or I might redeem him, but that's all your choice, my dear readers… now on with the story and I hope that it is liked by all who read it…

* * *

**The start, the Beginning, the Genesis, whatever you want to call it…**

* * *

He looked up to the old woman from his crib in the burning house where his parents had been knocked unconscious moments before that dark and evil looking man had come and tried to hurt him with the big green light which had come from that strange wood like thingy. Harry James Potter was no ordinary child, as he appeared to have a well of energy within him, a well of a power which was called the Force. The old woman looked at the child with his large green eyed and his black hair and was suddenly reminded that the Jedi Order would love to have him, the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force.

She took a hold of the child, lifting it in her arms and softly murmuring: "You really shall be my apprentice… I shall name you Revan, for that is the name I would have given my child…" The newly christened Revan gurgled at the strange woman, unknowing of the fate which laid in store for him, a new destiny which would unfold before his very eyes.

The woman walked up the ramp of the ship that had brought her here, looking around for anyone who might have spotted her, how primitive this world may have been, she still wasn't at ease.

The moment the ship left the planet was the moment in which a black-haired man apparated to the house, looking at it with his eyes wide in fear. "JAMES! LILY!" he rushed inside to find them, and found them unconscious on the floor, lying on their side. When he decided that they would live he began putting the fire out with dousing spells before continuing onwards towards where Harry had been usually kept by the Potters.

He looked at the empty crib and tears sprang to his eyes. "Point me Harry James Potter." The wand began to spin and spin until it pointed straight upwards, towards the direction in which Harry had been taken. Sirius didn't know that Harry was in outer space so he just took it as a sign that he was dead and just left it at that, crying for the loss of his godson.

He knew about the prophecy, as Lily and James had confided within him about the secret, then swearing him to secrecy about it due to a charm Lily constructed. To see that his godson was nowhere in sight, he broke down, letting his tears slide form his eyes down his cheeks.

Lily awoke from the spell she had been put under by lord Voldemort and immediately checked on James, then remembering Harry, she ran upstairs, screaming her little child's name. "Harry!" she ran into the nursery and saw a crying Sirius who looked like his reason for living had been stripped away.

Tears began to fall from her eyes too as the sadness overwhelmed her and she merely mumbled her son's name as she sank to her knees, them hitting the floor first. James entered the room minutes afterwards, looking at the crying people and joining them after a tearful Lily had told the tale about her little baby boy being vaporised but not after Lord Voldemort having been destroyed apparently.

Kreia checked her on board Navcomputer and she smiled slightly as the destination was approaching faster every second. Within ten hours they'd be at Dantooine and then the boys training would begin.

The Force had strange ways of reaching her, her mind continuously reaching out for it even while she was unconscious or sleeping. She could feel how it had condensed about the little child, Revan was his name and she could feel how great his aptitude was with it. She looked at the child and a rare smile came on her face, a sign that she was pleased. The Jedi Masters should think of this child as a prodigy, having so much Force concentrated around him that it made him look like he was a walking god amongst the people. To anyone force-sensitive he would stand out like a beacon, a beacon to which they drew like moths to a flame. She hoped that he would know the true path of the world soon after he would be a Padawan, and not overly rely on the Jedi Doctrine of there being only peace and no emotions. Softly she murmured the words which she had found on an ancient Sith ruin, having made no sense to her at all.

_Peace is a Lie, there is only Passion_

_Through passion, I gain Strength_

_Through Strength, I gain power_

_Through Power my chains are broken_

_The Force shall set me free  
_

Revan heard those words and subconsciously would remember them, instinctively knowing that those words meant something, a freedom which could be achieved.

* * *

A new story coming from my mind…. I hope this is well received by you guys… its somewhat modelled after HP and the Dying Embers, but I will stray from that story… there will be different elements introduced and some other things…

Leave me a review if you like…


	2. Jedi training

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Knights of the Old Republic… this is detailing Revan's Jedi studies… and well… I'm not exactly a lightsider… but i don't expect you ever to have thought that i supported the Light Side...

**

* * *

Jedi training…

* * *

**

Revan watched as the Jedi Consular seemed to go on and on about the useless subject of history. He didn't care for it too much, to know just what had happened during that war with Exar Kun and all that tripe. He wanted to go out and do something against those Mandalorians, who seemed to be more interested in razing the Republic then making peace with them, and being unified through the Force.

It all was a load of bollocks, according to him. There was no universal peace, like he had been taught ever since he had been brought here by his Master, Kreiya, who seemed to have his best interests at heart as she looked for new ways to use the Force. He contemplated his life up until now, making some startling changes.

Ever since he had been training to become a Jedi, he had been feeling a sense of dread wash over him, accompanied with images of some things happening to innocents in a way that he didn't understand, with the visions increasing in length and clarity, he could feel himself beginning to lose his edge, the idea of the Force being the one sending him those visions, making him belief them, the murder and destruction he saw within them making him feel afraid, and as they said, Jedi should not fear, since fear led to the Dark Side.

" Revan! Pay attention!" he snapped to attention as the Master went over a new piece of historical content, the idea of that not really being appreciated by him, but nevertheless absorbed by his mind. The manner in which he seemed to be able to make him feel a connection to something in the Force, something that was making him learn in an increased speed. He could feel how the Force rippled softly and then looked at the rest of the students in his class, even though he wasn't a fully knighted Jedi yet…

he noticed that there was a young girl named Bastila Shan studying, her Force talents being strong enough to make him think about how she would be of use in this war against the Mandalorians. There would need to be some more action, not inaction by the Jedi. He could feel that the force did not agree with the deaths of the people all over the galaxy, making him feel outraged at the fact that the council wasn't helping, choosing to remain idle.

He noticed that his friend Malak, a young girl with fiery red hair, who was his closest confidant, and knew all of his secrets, them having been together ever since they were trained to become Padawan, grasping the Force with both hands at first contact with it. The feeling that he got when he looked at her was like there were a thousand bugs crawling under his skin, a pleasant sensation settling over him. He could go and ask her to come with him on his crusade against the mandalorians, but he didn't know whether she would accept it. He was a fauirly popular Jedi, being charming and kind to most people that were in his way. He could sense that they were troubled even without usinmg the force, and with great compassion he helped them, the feeling of satisfaction fading pretty fast after he had seen them leave, not even a thank you being sent at him.

" Revan! Report to master Vrook for punishment for not listening!" he looked at the Master teaching history, giving her a slightly disapproving look, but covering it up soon and said; " Alright, I'll go to Master Vrook then…" and with a calm stride he walked out, intending to go and see the man and talk to him. There would be little to do against it, since he would be able to study some more under Master Vrook.

" Master Vrook, I was told to report to you for not listening in history lessons by Master Shar." The man looked up from his report and stared at the piercing green eyes looking straight at him, feeling the Force whirl around the apprentice Jedi and sighed deeply; "Let me guess, you deliberately made sure that she caught you doing nothing but thinking about the war, right?" the answer could be read in Revan's stance, the eyes that seemed to shift to the man for a moment, then back to the man's desk, which seemed to be flawless. Revan shook his head as he could feel the Force around him whirl slightly, his touch to it making it become out of his reach. " Can't you train me, master?"

* * *

The man sighed and said; " I'm not one of the best here is, but I can assure you that I can teach you something…" they left the room after Vrook had closed the report, then stored it somewhere within the archives. There was a new lesson for Revan to be taught, humility, and that they were to wait for the end result and follow the Force.

She looked at Revan as he walked out of the room, turning her attention to the master, sighing deeply as she made some mental notes that there would be some work to be don eon Light saber forms soon, since that class would be starting soon. She had been keeping an eye on Revan and suspected that there would be more going on within his mind then she expected, the idea of the war being a frightening one, but a necessity for them to exist. There would need to be an order from the Council to go to war with those Mandalorian brutes, and she didn't know why, but she could feel her body and the Force around her beginning to fill with the call for war, a lust to see the hated enemies of the Republic die by a Lightsaber…

Revan was ducking under the vermillion blade of Master Vrook, the man using the force to propel him onwards, to strike attack after attack upon him , with Revan being the one that deflected the blows. He was a masterful lightsaber duelist, being better then Malak, who was considered to be one of the best students, but Revan beat her all the time, leading up to a playful rivalry, which Malak seemed to enjoy more then he did.

He parried with his own azure blade, making a swipe at the man's head, being a bit playful during the fight, causing Master Vrook to stagger a bit as he put most of his weight behind the blade and then delivered a kick to the man's midsection, sending him staggering, then immediately moving on for the kill… the blade was to Master Vrook's throat within a second, humming with the deadly hum as Revan looked at his master and said; "Good fight., Master Vrook…"

The Master smiled at his young pupil and said: "You'll make a fine Jedi Knight Revan. Just don't be too hasty like Bastila and you'll do fine." Revan nodded at that, the idea having flashed through his mind several times, the idea not unappealing to him. He smiled slightly as he could feel a surge of pride wash over him at the feeling tha the might be getting his knighthood soon enough, but then suppressed it, since Jedi weren't supposed to feel any emotions.

* * *

Malak looked at him, seeing how he stood there opposite of Master Vrook, with the man looking at him with some small hint of admiration in his eyes, the idea of Revan becoming a Jedi being quite saddening, since she wanted to stay with him. She had grown attached to him. Something that was forbidden by the Jedi code, since attachments could lead to the Dark Side. She smiled at him and said: "Revan! I want to duel you now!" she unsheathed the cylinder which held her own saber, constructed with the Force, making it earlier then most because she showed such promise. She smiled at Revan as he acknowledged her challenge and got into a ready stance, able to counter her every move with the simple shifting of a foot, to change his position.

She charged at him, knowing that he favoured a more defensive style at the moment, having received a small bruise on his foot from when he had been tripped by a jealous Padawan, who had received punishment for being jealous of someone more talented in the Force then he was. She could feel the Force around him, making her feel the connection that she too held with the Force and allowed it to guide her movements, making her feel the rush of a blade going past her face and clip some of her red locks, making them fall to the ground, but she wasn't worried. The idea that there would be any serious wounds was never occurring to her, since Revan always seemed to hold back a bit.

He looked at the redhead, looking deep in her eyes, which seemed to be as startling green as his were, making him feel a brief tinge of something that made him want to protect her, but at the same time he knew that he would need to attack, since she favoured a brutal attack to wear him down, and he would not be able to last for a long time should she continue to assault in this manner, which would be quite hazardous for his health. He used Force Push to push her on her butt, then disarmed her by making her lightsaber be struck by his own with enough force behind it to make a full-sized Hutt fall on its back, which was a hard feat, since they usually crawled like big slugs…

She could feel how the lightsaber was slammed out of her hands and she could feel how the humming blade seemed to have found a resting place near her shoulder. "Still a bit rash, Malak…" he commented, making her feel a bit put out by his easy disarming of her, but she knew that she had let her eagerness overcome her training, which would get her killed some day…

"Come on, I guess that we'll be having some time off now since we've proven that we're quite capable of handling our weapons… though if you had used the Force, you would have no trouble with disarming me, but I guess there is a reason why you are more useful with a weapon then without one…" she punched him in the shoulder, laughing at his small joke about her skills with the lightsaber, and then decided that they should better get something to eat. "Master Shar mentioned something about a ceremony later tonight, I guess we'd better eat something."

She could feel how his hand rested on her shoulder for a moment, as he pushed a lock of hair out of the way, looking at her with his green eyes, which seemed to be reminiscent of her own, though his seemed to carry the weight of an entire planet behind them. They lived in two separate dorms, the Jedi having forbidden any relationship, and thus they were located about 2 kilometres away from each other. The buildings seemed to be made to cater to the different sexes, with in the men's building there being given most of the martial arts, with in the female building most lessons on the Force being conducted, as well as being the place of residence for the Jedi Masters.

* * *

That night, Revan and Malak were called forth, looking at the Masters as they all looked at them, some of them with a disapproving look on their face, but with Master Kavar looking at them with almost pride shining on his face. "Young Padawan Malak and Revan, we are here to give you the honour of being Knighted. Do you accept this Knighting, and swear to uphold the Jedi Code?" Malak looked at the masters, knowing that she would best not refuse it, but if Revan had not been promoted with her, she would have refused it, since she wanted to be a Knight with Revan since she admired him… or more like, loved him… but love was forbidden, and was a ground to expel her and make her an exile, something that she would rather not have happening…

"I accept." Her voice seemed to be something that had always comforted him, ever since he had met her, during one of his calm strolls through the gardens, since that always seemed to cheer him up a bit during the time that he had off from Jedi training, and should have been honing his skill in the Force, but neglected to do so since he didn't see any need to do that… he had literally bumped into her when she had been on her way to her meditation class, and had assisted to help her get there. He had seen that she was carrying some stuff, and had assisted her in carrying it to the meditation room, where he had bade her farewell, but not after giving his name and then leaving, not hearing her answer, if she would have deigned him with one… he had been nine at that moment, and they had met a lot of times after that, sharing a class in martial weapons…

* * *

"Revan, do you accept our decision to make you a Jedi Knight?" Revan looked up to the Masters and said in a voice that was both solemn as well as slightly happy: "I accept your judgement…"

Malak and Revan, Knighted at age 16 rose, and took their positions in the ranks of the Jedi Knights…

* * *

That night…

* * *

Revan stood on a podium that had been erected by him for the specific reason of making a speech. "Brothers and Sisters of the Force! No longer will we need to stand and see how the Mandalorians plunder our homes, raze them to the ground and kill our family, though we know them not! We have been forced by the Council to remain silent when others have been asking for our help, and I have deemed it time to make ourselves known to the Mandalorian scum, and show them the Force in all its magnificent glory! To fight them is to prove our worth, and skill with the Force! No longer shall we hide, no longer shall they continue to slaughter innocents! Follow me to combat that threat, and soon the Force shall be at peace again! Daily, we hear the echoes and the pain of those that have been killed by them! No longer will we bear this, my brethren! Therefore, to war with them! FOR THE REPUBLIC! FOR THE FORCE!"

She looked at him as he had delivered his speech, watching the reaction of the crowd. Revan had charisma, enough of it to make them believe his point of view, and making cheers come from the crowd of Jedi knights, making them feel the anger at the Mandalorians that he was having, the images that he had conjured up of their beloved Republic falling to pieces thanks to the Council waiting too long making them act against them…

"Lead us to war Revan! Lead us to them!" she cried out, amking the chant be echoed by the rest of the Jedi knights, eager to be of use to them…

The Mandalorians would now face the Jedi of the Republic… led by Revan, who had been voted to be the 'leader' of the expedition to stem the invasion…

"And so, the end of the world starts… It does not go with a bang, but with a quiet whisper…" a woman stood there, looking at the young mna on the podium, who was receiving the honour of being the one to lead them into battle, to use them as he saw fit, thanks to him having the highest score in tactical command ever reached in the Enclave…

The Mandalorian War had started… and nothing was going to stop it…

* * *

Next chapter, some battles of Revan and Malak versus the Mandalorians, including the killing of Mandalore…

After that… I will not tell, but it deals with Malak and Revan…

Please review…


	3. Mandalore, Mandalore, how sweet is

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer: I am not an expert on Star Wars, and I don't own Harry Potter so… well… i don't own them, and Lucasarts has the right to everything… I jut think Darth Revan is DAMN AWESOME!

As for the General… well… I got someone to fill that role, but it'll be an OC… at least I can make it a pretty OC… going with canon…

* * *

**Mandalore! Mandalore! How sweet is thy death!**

* * *

Revan never had known how hard it would be to think up elaborate strategies before commencing a battle, but now he was learning it the hard way as he formulated a strike plan against the Mandalorians, to make sure that they would be repelled. There had been reports from fighting with the Mandalorians from a few Republic outposts, which had been destroyed some time later. Revan watched the map with interest, taking note of the geographical design to allow him to pick an intercept point. " There are several small ridges there, I think there might be a way to make use of them if we use some snipers on them, to make for a light cover, then send in some of the ground troops to support the snipers. If we are pressed tight there, we might need to do a drop of some of the heavy artillery, and maybe a few bombers if all goes wrong. If everything else fails, just lock on to my coordinates and fire the weapons…" he smiled at the military staff that was looking at him with shock on their faces: "You are going down, Knight Revan?" Revan nodded and said: "Yes, I will be with the snipers, to give some aid. There is an estimate of about 200 Mandalorians down there, so I will be there to reinforce them if anything goes wrong. The snipers will aim for the neck, since that is where their armour is the weakest, at a part that will allow them to pull off the helmet and allow them to pull the helmet off. The point where they'll need to aim is about three centimetres from the beginning of the armour, using a type three blaster charge, for maximum penetration…"

The plan was accepted, and when Revan descended down the ramp of a drop ship, he could feel a shiver of anticipation go through him. He watched the snipers near him and then could feel a ghost of a smile go over his lips as he realised that he might be able to lead them all to victory. He instructed them to take positions and then wait for the enemy to come. The feeling that there would be nothing but the Mandalorians dying filled him and he waited in the shadows, waiting for the Mandalorians to come. He looked at the passageway in the terrain, which would provide them with the way that the Mandalorians would pass through here, since they would have to otherwise make a long detour.

Revan smiled as the Mandalorians came into view, making some clanking sounds as the armour seemed to be looser then most times that he had encountered them. He smiled as he gave the sign to wait for a moment, until most of the Mandalorians had passed them, then gave the sign and the snipers did their job, bolts of energy flying at the Mandalorians, felling most of them in the back, and making them turn towards the attack, until Revan jumped into the thick of the fighting, using the force to move like a flash, his lightsaber being able to deflect pretty much any attack with ease, the manner in which he used it being reminiscent of a Jedi who would live to become encased within a black suit, as well as there being some sort of daring thing in him.

Revan ducked under a vibroblade wielded by a Mandalorian, making a dodge to the right, cleaving a Mandalorian in half, as bolts of red light continued to cut through the Mandalorians, all of them being confused by the sudden attack, but eventually coming at the Jedi who had appeared within their midst, but not counting on the fact that he would be deflecting their attacks due to force enhanced speed.

Within three minutes, everything was over. Revan could feel how the force seemed to be empty as the bodies strewn around him seemed to make him feel disgusted with himself, but he knew that this was necessary to make progress for the Republic. He looked to see some Republic Soldiers coming at him, the squad that was supposed to close in on the Mandalorians and he said: " I guess this is all… Let's go back to the ship, I'm sure that they'll be waiting for us." Revan could feel the Force pulsating around him, warning him that there was still something. There seemed to be something that was off about this, and when he looked at the bodies, he could feel his stomach beginning to make some interesting twists. The Mandalorians that he had fought apparently were not wearing the armour that they normally wore, and he turned to a dampening in the force, looking as Mandalorians charged from the darkness, straight at him, wearing armour that definitively was not something that would be easily cut. He cursed and shouted; "Fire at them! Be sure to hit them!" he grabbed one of the vibroblades, moving into an assault position, his eyes betraying his concentration as they turned into pools of radioactive green, making him look like some sort of avenging angel. The Force seemed to run through his body,a dn he allowed it to guide him as he charged at the mass of incoming warriors, blaster bolts following him in his wake, the way that they seemed to be ineffective against the armour spurred him into attacking with more ferocity, his lightsaber in one arm and the vibrosword in the other, making for an attack to be more precise then before. He grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber harder as he swung the vibroblade with his strong arm, the lightsaber being there to offer support. It had been proven that a lightsaber would be able to cut through the armour in a damaged spot, even though he could not easily sense the Mandalorians.

He ducked under a swing of a vibroblade, hearing one of the Mandalorians fall to the ground, dead or wounded. The feeling of combat was going through him, making him feel something within him, that seemed to be like a beast, clashing against the calm wall that was within him. He thrust the sword to the Mandalorians midsection, being surprised when it actually went straight through the armour, impaling the Mandalorian on the blade, then using the lightsaber to chop off the head, to make it so that there would be no attack form that one. He grabbed the vibrosword from the fallen Mandalorian, then used tit to cut down another one, who had been about to fight him, whilst the rest of the Mandalorians was advancing upon the Republic soldiers.

Revan looked at the Mandalorians that were facing him, being about 10, the entire group of Mandalorians that had attacked them being about 70. he could feel the Force reaching out to him, and he embraced it, speed filling his body as he moved with uncanny agility, thrusting his vibrosword straight into a Mandalorian's gut, making the man crumple to the ground as the lightsaber decapitated him, and Revan grabbed the sword. The next time there were two Mandalorians up against him, so Revan thought about the way that they were standing, all in the span of a millisecond, also feeling that there were three other Mandalorians coming at him., he spotted a large boulder and then began to lift it with the Force, making it rise for a few metres, then pulled it to him, and then ducked, the massive boulder impacting with the Mandalorians, and making their armour be crushed, ending their lives with a satisfying crunch. The feeling of having killed them made him feel somewhat glad and he used the boulder once again to launch it at the Mandalorians assaulting the group of soldiers that had come with him. He could feel the way that the force registered their deats, and smiled as he knew that they would know peace now. He had seen that several of the Mandalorians had been crushed by the huge boulder, making him feel satisfied with his taking out of some of them and then rolled to the right just in time to avoid a vibroblade to the chest, making him smile at the Mandalorian and say: "You can't beat me, I have the Force on my side!"

He then used the Boulder once again, but the Mandalorians had learned that tactic by now and dodged, their armour making it somewhat hard to get up. Revan smiled as he looked at the warriors getting back on their feet and swung the vibrosword, using his speed to come to them., he knew that it would end with the Force making his body weary, but as it stood now, he could go on with the fighting for at least half of an hour before he would need some rest, that would be enough to make this battle be ended…

He looked at the last Mandalorian and smiled at the man as he could feel how the Force seemed to pulse around this one, and he struck the right temple of the armour, making a hole into it, the idea of the pain that might be going through the man surfacing in his mind, but not giving a damn about it, he dismissed it and then ripped the sword upwards, using the force to augment his power to a level that was inhuman.

He reflected upon that battle later in the year, the promotion that it had earned him, and the way that his Jedi companions seemed to look up to him being something of a point of pride to him, though he made sure to blanket it as much as possible. Due to a lack of quarters, the Jedi were forced to sleep in pairs, Revan having to bunk up with his best friend Malak, who always made a point out of him turning around when she was getting dressed in her Jedi combat outfit, which consisted of some small additions, like a belt, and a formfitting outfit, which seemed to only enhance her curves, and at times he was prone to thinking about her, but squashed those thoughts immediately when they arose, leading to nothing but trouble according to all the Jedi master.

She looked at Revan's back for a moment as she clothed herself., resisting the urge to just go and make him turn around just to see his reaction to her semi-nude state, and to see whether he liked looking at her. After all, she did like him in that way, even though there was enough warnings to be heaped upon her should she ever feel tempted to do some stuff with him that the men on board were talking about.

Suddenly a loud blaring was heard, and from the audio ports the sound of one of the commanding officers screaming: "INVADING FORCES HAVE ENTERED THE SHIP! ALL CREW ARE ORDERED BY THE CAPTAIN TO FIGHT AGAINST THE INVADERS!" Revan wasted no time, and went for his lightsaber, turning around, seeing Malak still without something covering her upper body, allowing her breasts to draw his gaze for a moment, before she blushed deeply as she saw him looking. He got a serious look on his face and he said: "No time for emotions, get clothed and we'll defend this ship with our lives."

She nodded suddenly, understanding the need to have this ship remain intact. She grabbed her lightsaber and then followed Revan out of the door, making sure to check the force for anything that was Mandalorian, having learned how to tune in to their force damping abilities.

Revan could see the Mandalorians coming at him, drawing his lightsaber to attack, he charged in, the Force adding to his speed with the grace that came with it, and he leapt at the first Mandalorian in his sight, watching how Malak ame up to the mandalorian and then they simultaneously hit the man in the back and the front with their lightsabers, causing the man to be cut in two parts, the two parts falling on the ground, Revan lunged at the next mandalorian, which seemed to be getting ready to launch a counter attack, but suddenly was interrupted by Malak, who used Force push to push him back into his comrades, with revan smiling and throwing a Concussion grenade at them.

They worked through the Mandalorians systematically, Rtevan sustaining a bleeding wound on his left cheek which was quickly healed by using Force heal and Malak sustained a cut on the abdomen, which was healed through the Force Heal power used by both Revan and her.

They continued onwards, seeing bodies of republic soldiers and Mandalorians in the hallways, the way that the fighting seemed to be still going on making Revan feel a bit nervous. But squashed it immediately. He was not supposed to feel emotion, so he should squash them…

He looked at a wallpanel, making sure to check the Force for any Mandalorians, finding that one was coming straight at them, if the Mandalorian turned right at the corner. He could sense that there were more Mandalorians around the Mandalorian who was radiating the most numbing feeling in the Force. Without their armour, they could be sensed as well as any man, but seemed to radiate a strange presence, due to the alloy that they used to make their armours. There seemed to be something about the Mandalorians, all of them being slightly more powerful in the Force then the others on the ship.

He waited till the Mandalorians were close, having jumped up to the ceiling and clung there, hoping that the Mandalorians would not look up, but there were rare times when anyone looked up, Malak on the other hand had taken up a position on the far side of the hallway, intending to divert their attention by coming towards them.

Revan waited for a moment, when the Mandalorians rounded the corner and tehn saw that there were five Mandalorians standing around a big one, one decked out in armour that seemed to denote a high rank.

Revan waited till they had started moving and then dropped down, his lightsaber bearing down on the leader's helmet, knocking on it, struggling to penetrate the material. The way that he had landed on the mandalorian leader pushed the man to the ground and he could feel how the lightsaber struggled to go through it. But suddenly, he could feel how the saber beam snapped in half, the cylinder creating it shattering. With rage welling up through him. He grabbed the helmet and tore it off, looking at the man's face and then grabbing the man by the cheeks and feeding his anger through his palms, and the flesh began to sear where his hands had been.

Smoke began to rise from the head, the brian being destroyed moments after revan had sent torrents of the Force into the brain, killing the man instantly. He looked at the Mandalorians, daring them to attack, only to see that they had frozen. They looked at him as he stood up, and one of them shouted something into a transmission device, then they turned around and ran, their armour clanking as they ran….

The fight had been won, the war would be over soon…

Revan gazed at Malachor V, the idea of the Mass Shadow Generator having been thought up by a young technician, and was being executed by his General, a young woman who had rose through the ranks swiftly, being promoted just before this battle. They had been luring the Mandalorians to this place, where the generator was set up and then just waited, acting like they were trying to rescue themselves.

Revan watched as the fleet seemed to be waiting for him to arrive, then ordered the jump to hyperspace. The general would have to lead the battle. He was being recalled to Dantooine together with Malak for explanations of why they had gone to war…

She looked at the fleet as it pulled out of Hyperspace and then sighed and said: "They are close enough. Activate the Mass Shadow Generator!" the resulting scream of the dying people reached her through the Force, as part of Malachor V was destroyed by the Generator, the screams of Mandalorian and Republic soldiers reaching her, sending her into darkness…

Revan's mind groaned under the stress of hearing that much death, but he knew that it was necessary… Malak had fainted due to the scream, her mind having been knocked out, even though they were moving away from it at speeds that were faster then light.

This would be hell for them both, he presumed, since they had been the ones willing to lead the Jedi into war… they'd be lucky if they just got suspended for a year… Master Vrook and Kavar were not people who would look upon this favourably.

Revan and Malak would never be the same again…

* * *

Hmm, this chapter seemed to be a bit lacking… Mandalore's death was too fast, i guess... oh well, first time Revan touched the Dark side, more about Dantooine in the next one… as well as Revan and Malak''s relationship deepening a bit... so, good night to all of you…

Please review this… I need the reviews, since they encourage me to write more for this!


	4. Trials and tribulations

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars: Knights of the Old republic. I don't own it, so don't SUE me! Use Mary Sue to sue someone, then kill them… takes them out of my hair…

**

* * *

Trials and tribulations…

* * *

**

Revan looked at the bleak covering of hull plating that was covering the side of the room, trying to empty his mind. Still the vision that he had been sent by the force was going through his mind. He had been shaken up by it, the total confusion, the feeling of loneliness and despair, and then a blank whiteness of mind taking hold of him. He could feel how his body seemed to want to reject that feeling, and the vision ended, with him looking up at Master Kavar, who was smiling at him and said: "Welcome back, Jacen. You've had quite the accident…"

He looked at the door as it slid open, revealing Malak to him, who seemed to be almost nervous, making him give hera smile of reassurance. "The council won't be too hard on us, I hope." He said, looking at the ground immediately as she shook her head, a feeling of sadness washing over him all of a sudden, the deaths of that many people washing over him like a wave. He sighed deeply, then looked at Malak and then gave a small smile at her, the idea not being too out of his mind that she would be able to understand. "I felt so bad when I killed that Mandalorian… I wanted to harm him, to kill him." He stated with his voice being emotionless.

"I think… I think I might be goind to the Dark Side, Malak… I can feel the rage simmering beneath my skin, urging me to release it… I never felt this way." He looked at her, his green eyes filled with sorrow. "I enjoyed it when he died Malak! I enjoyed it when he died!" he could feel some liquid drip off his cheek and he knew that he must be crying. Him, the big and strong Jedi Knight, crying like a baby because he had killed a man… the Force had been so strong, so powerful that he had wanted to hurt the man, and now, he knew that he would be unable to stop. He feared the moment that he would be turned to the Dark Side, the idea of him killing Malak or anyone else being something that was intense enough to make him feel shivers going through him.

She watched him as he hugged his knees, shivers going through his body. His confession shook her up, the idea of it being not something that she would wlike to think about. The Masters always told that the Dark Side was something that wpould twist any man into committing horrible deeds, some of them killing their best friends out of the will of the Dark Side. The Dark Side users were nothing but creatures that wanted to slaughter, for the fun of slaughtering. She looked at Revan and said; "Revan, please… that you used the Dark Side doesn't mean that you'll be turned to the Dark Side… come on, please… please remain on the Light Side, please!" she begged him, hugging him out of an instinct that came to her., the feeling of his warm body against his was something that should calm him down. She could feel his tears drip down on her hands, looking at him with her eyes full of sorrow, feeling his sorrow echoing through her for a moment and feeling for him.

"I'll help you get through this Revan…" she said, going through his hair with her hands, making him feel the fingers going through it, calming him like a mother would have to run her hands through her son or daughter's hair to calm them down. The way that he felt safe and secure as she gently ran her hand through his hair made him be reminded of a vague memory of a woman with green eyes, red hair and a voice that seemed to be kind and gentle.

At that very same moment, Lily Potter could feel a sting of longing for her dead son., who had been disintegrated after having defeated Lord Voldemort for about 7 years. She had gotten another child three months after Harry had been killed, having named the child Jamie Christian Potter, the child brining some cheer back in their lives, but every time that Halloween rolled around, she could not help but think of her son, who had been so cruelly torn from them.

She could feel a connection forming between them, and she relaxed considerably, holding him, her arms wrapped around him., he could feel her now, she was assured of it. She could feel how his emotions seemed to calm down and a tranquil state of mind overtook him, making him feel calmer then before, and making her feel somewhat calmed down too, the idea of having to go through this again making her feel weary. She just held him now, and could feel her mind slowly getting into a dozing state, until her eyelids closed and she fell asleep. Revan was asleep too, not caring about the strange way that he was sitting, and the way that he would be getting one hell of a back ache should he get up.

Revan opened his eyes when he felt someone come close to the door that lead to his and Malak's room and then could feel hands wrapped around his waist, hands that seemed to belong to his red-haired best friend, he smiled softly, the memories of the past hours coming to him as he smiled and then gently unhooked himself from her grasp, shaking his head slightly as she seemed to want to hold onto him with all that she had got, making him feel the amusement through his body. The way that she seemed to be holding him was something that would never be allowed by the Jedi council, since it seemed to convey intimacy and emotions, and he knew that they hated emotions.

He heard the door open and looked at the strict face of Master Vrook, who raised an eyebrow at the way that Malak was hugging Revan, and the way that Revan tried to unlatch her arms, leading to her cuddling up some more to him, which was accented by her stating that she didn't want to leave him, that she loved spending more time with him, and that she loved the way that it flowed through her, the peace that he gave to her…

"I think she's talking about the Force, Master Vrook…" he spoke, a small hint of astonishment being craftily inserted within his speech, making his mind blank, to not give away any emotions, like he had been taught to do by the master himself. The way that Vrook looked at them was disapproving, but the man never seemed to have been very approving., there had only been some more time until Revan would have ascended to a seat on the Council, his power with the Force being enough that he would be able to detect any falsehood spoken in his presence. "Knight Revan, Knight Malak, you are summoned to the chamber of the Council…" the old master stated, looking at Revan who looked back without emotion on his face and then used the Force to give Malak a small wake-up call, which was a small push in the back of the head, enough to feel like a tap with a hammer to the back of the skull and she opened her eyes, looking at Revan, who had gotten halfway up, then at the position that she had landed herself in, her head nearly against his crotch as he had turned to the Master to speak to him, as was appropriate, her hands having glided around him to hold him, therefore allowing this strange position to occur.

He looked at Malak, seeing the blush on her face and shaking his head. The Jedi should know how to control her emotions, or else she would have to take the test once again. There would be no excuse for any Jedi who failed in the test after they had been granted knighthood. "Knight Malak, if you would deign to release Knight Revan, please get up and then follow me to the council chambers."

Twenty three minutes later and Revan was thinking about why he had been summoned here, since the Jedi Masters were talking about making some more rules for the aspiring Jedi Knights., and not about their case. He and Malak had been forced to wait until the council had settled this important business, before attending to them.

Kavar looked at the pair of Jedi Knights that had been standing there for over ten minutes, looking and hearing the council talk about some new rules. "I think we should allow the discussion to go to the subject of the war, and our participation in it."

The other Masters nodded and then turned towards Revan and Malak, the two of them looking rather strangely at them, making some small bit of disbelief come into Kavar's heart, as he saw that there was no fear within their eyes, though there should be some small hint to them, since it was rare that Jedi Knights were called to stand before the full council of Jedi.

"Knight Revan, Knight Malak, you caused most of the Jedi Knights present here to leave and fight in the War, which we had agreed to stay out of for the time being, which has led to the death of several of our number. What do you have to say about that?" Revan looked at the Master, feeling a hint of dread build up since there had been an undertone of disapproval within the voice of the Master. "Master Kavar, I have seen how the Republic is pushed back by the Mandalorians, and I could not stand and watch as those invaders tried to crush our beloved Republic. There would be no justice if we did not interfere. Please forgive my companion for this transgression in following, I instigated it by inciting the Knights to come with me, to the war." Revan looked at the Council, waiting for their reply. The council looked pensive, lost in thought and that didn't seem to be too good for them, since that would mean that there would be a vote. And a vote with the full council could get him exiled…

He looked at the Masters, feeling no emotions in the room, allowing him to feel the Force, feeling it tangling around every master, their proficiency in wielding it seemingly making him bow down in awe to them on a mental level, but the way that the force seemed to bathe him was simply unnatural, letting him fill it with his emotions and just feel everything in a more delicate way, the way that he had always looked at the world.

He looked at the ground, hoping that the Masters would be lenient. He heard some mutterings but he tuned them out, the mutterings being far too off-putting to him, making him think some things. He immersed himself in the force, hoping to find a place where he could feel safe and secure. He had been immersing him into the Force every moment that he had off, wanting to feel it going through him, feeding him with the energy.

The Council members took note of the Force swirling around him, making their attention focus on him. "Alright, all for exiling Knight Revan thereby stripping him of Jedi status?" Vrook spoke up, confirming his backing for exile. The rest of the Masters looked at Revan, then shook their heads, none of them were willing to let such a promising student get away. Instead, a task should be devised. "Anyone for sending him out on a dangerous task?"

Now, most of the Masters looked at Kavar with some approving looks and one by one, they firmed their confirmation of that idea, making Kavar feel some small bit of pride since Revan had been a favored student of him. He looked at the young man and said: "Knight Rrevan, Knight Malak, this council hereby declares that you have to fulfill one mission for this council, then be free to go."

Revan and Malak looked up, surprised to hear that they had been acquitted from going to war with the Republic against the Mandalorians, and simply being assigned a mission. "You are to search some ruins that have been radiating Dark Side energies on this planet. Take heed though, that this is not an easy mission, and you might encounter Sith or other vile Dark Side creatures…"

Revan looked at Malak, a look of fear crossing over his face. _Confront the dark Side once again? Force, this just keeps on getting harder and harder…At least we didn't get exiled…_ he looked at Malak and with some false cheer in his voice, he said: "Well, looks like we are going to sight-see on this beautiful planet! I've always wanted to see some Sith ruins…" the Masters were less then impressed with Revan's behavior, and when the two Knights had left the room, Vrook looked at Kavar and said; "Your sentimentalism will get you killed someday, Kavar."

Kavar just looked at the older man and said; "Who knows? Revan might just be the one to find out what is going on there. If this opportunity had not presented itself, some of our younglings might have been killed by whatever horrors that live in that ruin…" Vrook shook his head; "We should have exiled the two of them… they'll be the death of us, that's for sure…"

Malak looked at Revan, who was waiting in the hallway that would take them to their respective housings and smiled at him, only to see him looking at her with a serious look. "Malak, if you didn't know this yet, I would like to tell you that I consider you my best friend and… like you…" the last part was uttered very softly, making Malak be almost unable to pick it up, but she did anyways and her cheeks colored red as she smiled at him and said: "I like you too, Revan…" Revan gave her a small smile and said: "I guess we'd better get some rest before we go on that mission for the Council. The better rested you are, the better you'll perform…" she nodded, the idea being quite appealing to her. She smiled at him once again, noticing that a passing Jedi learner seemed to be interested in their conversation and then laughed, her laugh being like the sound of bells to Revan's ears. He got a small tinge of red on his face as she stated that she would rest well and then meet him here at 8 standard hours in the morning.

That being handled, they both went to bed, though neither of them would sleep without dreaming of the other… love had set in between them, the connection that they had formed would be tested soon enough…

* * *

I just HAD to post this chapter because I like you so much… I know that this is probably not a story you all love to read, but I'll continue it anyways since I want this one to have about 100 reviews, which I hope that you'll grant… 

And for a rare treat, as I don't know much of the things about the alloys and whatnot used in Star Wars ships, I'll just fill them up with some things I get from the game, if I can get it to work again…

It crashed… once again, just as I was about to enter the Ebon Hawk on Dantooine…

Anyhow…

Please review! Do it for Revan!


	5. Ruins of the Sith

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry potter or Star Wars… I like writing this, just because I know that this will at least get me one review by some person who deems this worthy to read…

Just to note… Revan will stay Lightsided until he finds the SF… after that… Who knows?

**

* * *

Ruins of the Sith

* * *

He looked at the ceiling, feeling how his eyelids seemed to be heavy with sleep, wiping them clean with his hands, his eyes squinting against the light. He could feel how his body felt sore, and knew that there would be some sort of physical problem appearing later on in his life, he just knew it. The Force would still allow him to walk and move like he was used to, but he could not wipe away the thought that something might happen to make him lose something of himself, something that was essential to him, making him feel like there were a thousand needles pricking in his skull.**

"Force, this is hard to do." He groaned as he got up, looking around for his clothing "What is hard?" a voice said to him, making him turn around and see that Malak was already standing in the doorway, looking at him with an amused smile on her face. His face reddened as he could feel how his clothing seemed to be a bit less then fully covering his body. He was quite lucky that he didn't sleep in the nude like some of the other Jedi did, claiming that it made them more sensitive to the Force then others. He gave her a slightly nervous look and said to her. "Please turn around, Malak… please?" he asked her with a pleading hint in his voice. She looked at him and then shook her head no, making him gulp slightly as she apparently was thinking about something, her brow creasing. "I'll turn around if you take me out to dinner sometime after the war…" Revan looked at her for a moment, the intent behind it betraying that she didn't have such morals like the rest of the Jedi.

"Malak, is that a proposition?" he said, slightly getting over the embarrassment that she had caught him in his underwear. He watched her reaction, seeing her raise an eyebrow. He had succeeded in getting her to enter the conversation, and in a way of giving her what she wanted, he turned around and lowered his underwear, about to get a pair of fresh ones from his storage box.

She watched as he lowered his boxers and then could feel a blush coming on her face as she realised that he had lowered his boxers, something within her mind stopping to function as she looked at his ass, watching it as he bent over and then closed her eyes, not wanting to really see what he had for male genitalia…

Revan shook his head as he pulled his underwear up once again, turning around and seeing her with her eyes shut very tightly, making him smile as he knew she wouldn't have considered that to be an invasion of privacy to close her eyes when something of the genitalia would come into view. "Alright, let's get this fight on the road!"

She looked at him as he had gotten up and ready within mere moments, making her feel something within her chest constrict as she watched how he used the Force to speed up his movements to above human limits and do things in a manner which seemed to make her be disbelieving of her eyes.

Revan grabbed a hold of his lightsaber and then looked at Malak, hoping that she hadn't been waiting for too long. What he saw made his eyebrow raise a few centimetres, making him feel surprised. "Did you like what you saw, Malak?" she just stared at him, and he snapped his fingers in front of her to wake her up. "Let's go." He said, grabbing her by the arm, letting her come with him as he pulled her with him.

The feeling of his hand on her arm was something that surprised her and she just uttered a surprised gasp as she was dragged with him, him leading her towards the main hall, where they were supposed to meet in twenty minutes, though Malak had gotten impatient and had barged into Revan's room, which would not allow him the privacy to clothe himself, which would be very much frowned upon by the Jedi Council should they know of it. She seemed to be getting more and more rebellious, she mused to herself as she could feel the Force pulsating around him, making her feel more and more attracted to him due to the fact that they would be going on a mission together. When they stood in the hall, Revan looked at her and shook his head. "We're going to some ruins and all you can think about is pestering me… Oh well, that means no breakfast for us, as we'll be off immediately."

* * *

She groaned at that idea, no breakfast being like a curse to her, but she was lucky that she had packed some food for the trip to the ruins, and hoped that it would take not more then an hour or five to search the ruins. Revan was too energetic at the moment, and she hoped that he would cool down a bit or else she would be unable to handle it all, since she would have to face the ruins with him in an energetic mood and that equalled trouble according to her. She looked at a passing Padawan going by the name of Bastila Shan, recognising the girl and gave her a smile, hoping that she would not get assigned to a knight who would be as energetic as Revan.

Revan could feel the breeze going through his hair as he ascended the land speeder that he had borrowed fro the Jedi Council, vowing to use it only to transport him and Malak to the ruins and maybe transport some things from the ruins to the enclave. He smiled slightly as he could sense Malak keeping her fear inside. She knew that he was somewhat reckless while on a vehicle, having seen that proven when they were on a mission together against the Mandalorians and he had crashed a land speeder straight into the Mandalorians, sending the two of them to land on top of the Mandalorians to the side, having jumped off just in time to see and hear the Mandalorians hit by the land speeder die.

"Get on." Revan ordered, hoping that the look of fear on her face was faked. He couldn't be that bad a driver anyways, could he? Malak on the other hand felt very afraid at that moment as she seated herself behind Revan, holding onto him with an iron grip, knowing that if he revved the thing up, that there would be no more letting him go lest she would be falling off the thing, which would probably go with enough speed to make her be seriously injured.

She could feel how the air made her hair loose, and she had wondered why she hadn't put her hair in a braid, or had done anything else to make sure that it wouldn't get too loose. There was nothing to be done about it now.

Revan liked the thrill of the speed as he went into another setting, one that would be suicidal for anyone without the force to take, but still people did it, the landspeeder being specially customised to provide very rapid land transportation, a little gift of him to the Enclave, having made the donation and some of the modifications himself. The design had been made by himself, the way that he had constructed the design being guided by the force, the sleek design, with some of the repulsors being made in a way that it would allow for maximum velocity, acting like a fast assault vehicle, capable of making quick hit and run attacks. He had wanted to put a few weapons on it, and had done so, but this would be one solely for transportation. He could see the ruins come into view, and he shook his head at the sight of them, as they appeared to be normal buildings, though they seemed to radiate darkness into the air around it, making him want to investigate it. When he came closer to the building, he pressed a button which would allow the engines to cool down slightly to make for a braking halt. He had driven it a few times, having let it impact with some Mandalorians during the time that he and Malak had been assigned to fight on a moon, making it a perfect place to test it out to see if it would be able to hold out against the armour of the Mandalorians. It had worked well, since there had been an open plain, and therefore it was able to make it into a battering ram which crushed about 6 Mandalorians. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he stopped the vehicle, before prying Malak's hands off his waist, having difficulty with doing that, since she seemed to be rooted to the spot, making no indication of wanting to move, her eyes wide with fear.

She came back to her senses as she could feel that they had stopped. She looked at Revan, who was looking at her from his seat with a hint of amusement in his green eyes. She scowled at him for a moment. "You shouldn't do that! I could have died if you made a single mistake!" Revan smiled in a disarming manner. "You know that I wouldn't let you come to any harm, Malak. I like you, I like you a lot, and would never even want to consider hurting you…" that made her look at him and to his eyes, she seemed to stop for a moment, and looked at the ruins, which seemed to be foreboding to her, making her gulp as she realised that this might be a place where she might be unable to return from unchanged.

Revan looked at the ruins, taking in the aura that seemed to be coming from them, and then grinned as the blood within his body seemed to run freely, the anticipation coming into his body like a magic. He stepped forwards, going to the entrance, then looking back at Malak and said with a slight hint of a smile in his voice, the words that would make her come. "Are you coming?"

Malak's reaction was instantaneously, she could feel a small sliver of courage come in her chest and then advanced upon Revan, watching him turn around and go into the ancient structure.

* * *

Revan watched as a droid came towards them, and he ignited his lightsaber, to make sure that it would not hurt him. He had taken the precaution of stocking up on medical supplies since he never knew when they would come in handy, the trip might take weeks for all that he knew, the ruins not having a map with them, and figuring out where the Dark Side was located could be possibly take weeks. He had taken an old Jedi robe with a mask that he had made himself, a fearful mask made to look like an inhuman face, like a droid.

The droid seemed to be there to inform. "Droid, speak your information or let us pass." The droid seemed to look at him through a lens and revan could feel a small sliver of con fusion go through him as he looked at the droid, making some small adjustments to his clothing, and the droid spoke up in Basic. "You are searching for the Star Forge, aren't you, Masters?" the words were strange to him, but he nodded nonetheless, the droid apparently seeming satisfied with that. "The Star Forge is located within a place which is pinpointed by the Map in the room. Pass the test, and the coordinates of the rest of the maps shall be yours…"

The Droid did not give any further comments, but floated out of the way, leaving Revan and Malak to look at each other and then shrug their shoulders. They entered the first room, looking through it with the Force and not detecting any living being inside.

A droid activated in the room, Revan acting like lightning and attacking it using his lightsaber but was dismayed as there was a shield on the droid that repelled his light saber attack. He looked through the room, seeing a control panel and used the force to go towards it, leaving Malak to distract the droid. She was more adept for this, his stratagem lying more in the tactical applying his mind to think several steps before the enemy. He reached the control panel within a few short seconds, and looked at it and it said with thick and bold letters: DISABLE DROID

He pressed the corresponding plate, hearing the droid shut down. He looked at the interface of the thing and then saw a question about life-seeded planets, their ecosystems appear. It was nothing too hard for him, so he just punched in the answers and the door slid open. He could hear a droid moving in the other room, being activated by the door opening. He deduced that there must be another panel there and looked at Malak and said; "We'll do it like this. You'll distract the droid and I'll go and make it shut down. When we leave here, I want to activate them again, to deter any possible visitors." He could feel that that might be a very important thing to do, since it would be better if the structure was sealed once they removed the dark side taint from it.

Malak looked at the next room, seeing that there was a hologram of something within it, the Dark Side aura being the strongest here. The feeling of the pure evil that was within the room seemed to make her mind go in weird funny circles, making her fall to her knees in front of the hologram that showed a strange device above a star. She began to shiver as the darkness permeated her being, before losing consciousness due to the concentration of the Dark Side.

Revan could feel the feeling of the Dark Side go through him as he entered the room. The feeling made him shiver and he looked at Malak as she collapsed, the darkness being too much for her to bear. He could feel it writhing around him, trying to twist him to the Dark Side. "Enough!" he shouted, trying to keep it out of his mind, to try and keep the mindless rage out of his mind, the rage being from the time that he had watched Malak almost be killed by a Mandalorian. The feeling continued to grow through his body, and he looked at his hands as they seemed to wither and then dry up, turning to dust.

"No, my hands!" he cried out once again, the illusion being dispelled. He looked at his healthy hands once again, knowing that it had all been an illusion of the Dark Side. The feeling of the darkness around him made him fall to his knees, his resolve weakening. He looked at Malak, feeling that she would need him more then ever now that they were in the festering pit of darkness, the room which contained the map to that thing that was ca;lled the Star Forge.

Revan could feel how the Dark Side of the Force seemed to be within the map, making him feel twisted even more now he realised that this would be the end for him, possibly for the both of them, since he would have to guard Malak. He touched her neck slightly, feeling the warm flesh under his suddenly cold hands, the warmth giving him some comfort. "Malak? Please wake up Malak… I don't want to loose you…"

Fear gripped his heart as he looked at Malak as she lay there still, unmoving, only her chest rising and falling to give him the indication that she was alive. She looked to be so fragile that he didn't know what to do for a moment, the idea of this situation never having surfaced within his mind. He looked at her for a moment, before gathering the Force around him, the Light Side now seemingly weak in the presence of so much Dark Side energies.

He forced it into her body to wake her. She responded immediately, her eyes opening up with a flash and she got up shakily, the Dark Side energy making her feel fainthearted at the moment. She looked at Revan, feeling a sudden need to declare what she had kept secret from him, before she might die due to the Dark Side killing her slowly. "Revan, there is something I must tell you…"

He looked at her, trying to feel what she was about to say, but not getting anything. "Yes? But please hurry up; I don't think I can bear it here anymore…" Revan was feeling very sick at the moment, the feeling of how the Dark Side seemed to seep within him making him restless and unsettled. "Revan, I… I…" she stuttered, suddenly begin very nervous.

_Will he reject me? He must feel disgusted after I tell him that I love him with my entire heart..._ she hoped that he would not reject her, the feeling of hope picked up by him and making him look at her with a questioning look, while trying to keep the darkness from taking a solid hold on him. He waited patiently for her answer…

"Revan, I've always liked you… that liking turned to me… loving you…" she turned her head downwards, looking at the floor, and the feeling of fear going through her to his reaction. She could already see his reaction in her head, the look of indifference at her feelings and then the blatant refusal to want anything to do with her.

Revan was conflicted at the moment. He looked at Malak and said to her in a calm and gentle tone, trying to remain slightly in control of his body, but failing as his voice spoke: "Malak… I know the feeling… Does it make you happy to have me around? Do I make you happy knowing that I will always be there for you?" she nodded, losing herself in his emerald green eyes, the same eyes that she too possessed, her red hair and his black hair contrasting starkly, but none of them caring about it. Revan was perfect for her, the feeling that they shared having created a bond between them. He looked at her like she was someone he valued above most things, and that was what made it worth for her to remain in his presence, even though she would have done it anyways. She could feel the energy within the room fill her, giving her more power, enriching her emotional spectrum. The Jedi Code was just one of the things that seemed to be unchangeable on the field of emotions, that one was to lack emotions, and never show them lest they fell to the Dark Side. For that, Jedi having relationships was forbidden, but she did not care for it at the moment.

He looked at her and then could feel how the Dark Side energy seemed to seep within the two of them, making him think about how much power it was that he had been refusing all along, the power of the Dark Side giving him more strength then he had thought when he had been studying the Dark Side. He had learned that the power that the Dark Side had was supposed to corrupt and twist the user until they were incapable of feeling human emotions. He could feel how badly his emotions were now running wild and he looked at her, feeling an emotion that he had never felt before, something that seemed to be hot and untamed and urging him to do something that he had never done before.

"I want you." He said in a low tone, brimming with the same emotion that he had been feeling. She seemed to feel a bit of the Force within him reaching out to her and she smiled at him and said: "I've read about this… This is supposed to be the one act of love that a man and a woman can do… Too bad that you men don't get this information in classes, or else you should know about it…" she smiled as she could feel the hot and wet untamed lust go through her body. She had some lessons on the subject from some of the female teachers that came to the Enclave to teach subjects not related to the Force or to fighting, and Sexual Education had been quite thorough on the subject…

"I want you…" she hissed in an almost husky tone, but she had no experience with it, so he thought that she might be just as interested in him as he was in her, his biological reaction not being long away. She sauntered to her, her hips shaking, as had been done by one of the women in one of the cheesy novels that she had read once while being bored out of her mind. She grasped his chin, kissing him on his mouth as she threw her weight on top of him, landing the two of them in a mess of robe and limbs. She continued to kiss him, staring into his green eyes that seemed to be limitless.

"Revan, I want to make you feel good, and in return, you must make me feel good… just let me lead, I've read about this a lot of times…" she smiled at him as he seemed to look at her with a slightly clueless look, making her think about the lack of sexual education for the male part of the Jedi Order, and maybe plan on leaving the Order and then have some children with Revan, then settle down, though she knew that the Force would continue to call her to do things…

The Dark Side writhed around them, filling them with the darker impulses in life. Revan would be reminded of this day forever more as the day that he discovered sex, and the fact that Malak was just plain hot under those clothes. The moment that she had taken off her clothes was the moment that she had started to tug on to his robes, trying to get them off, in the hopes that he would be able to make her feel just as good as was described in the novel…

He did not struggle, just let her do what she wanted and he could feel how her body seemed to have given in to its darker urges, his body giving in to his darker urges. The next twenty minutes was spent kissing, their bodies accumulating sweat in the room, which was surprisingly cool, but Malak's body warmed him up quite nicely. The feeling of them joined together was something that he could not describe. He looked her into her eyes and then could feel the bond they had be built into something far greater then the initial bond. They were now joined as one, his body being halfway merged with hers now through the Force, making them virtually inseparable.

Malak could feel the pleasure going through her body as she could feel the Force swirling around her, knowing that she would cherish this moment forever, since it had set her free…

This moment was the descent into the Dark Side of the Force…

* * *

Next time, the Morning After! Malak and Revan''s story to the Council!

Malak will go to Malachor V with Revan, and they will find an old Academy…

The rest you'll have to find out yourself…

10 reviews would be appreciated until next chapter, though I don't think you'd give them to me…

Anyways, please review…


	6. Council, Malachor… all being a bore…

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer; I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter… I just own myself and none of the characters… though I am somewhat surprised that this happened, since this is the scene that my warped mind thought up…

Enjoy it…

**

* * *

Council, Malachor… all being a bore…

* * *

**

Revan could feel the warmth of her skin against his skin., images of frantic moans and hot flesh smacking together in a frenzied manner, the way that they both seemed to be sated seemed to make him feel more vibrant and alive. With that realization, came the shame. The idea of having to actually done the deed that was prohibited by the Jedi Code, making it thereby impossible for any Jedi to have relations with a woman, be she Jedi or not, nor did it go with the rule for female Jedi to not have any contact with men in the intimate way, not to feel emotions.

There was something that she liked to do, he knew it but never had come to realize that through his bond, he could have picked her mind clean, whilst she could do the same. He realized that all of a sudden, the idea springing to mind as he looked at her as she lay on top of him, her clothing somewhere in the room, but he didn't care about it. He brushed a strand of her red locks out of her face, looking at her sleeping face and said at a quite soft tone, one that he didn't use a lot. "Malak? Wake up please."

He could no longer feel the Dark Side around him. It was as if it suddenly had stopped existing. The feeling of anger and other emotions forbidden by the council had been stripped form the room, and he didn't know why. He felt infinitesimally more powerful now, the feeling of the Force being vibrant and alive. The feeling that this was one of the best things that could have happened to him was apparent to him, and he knew that there would be more power waiting for him if he just went to search for the hoards of Sith knowledge that were spread around.

She opened her eyes to look at Revan, who seemed to have suddenly gained more and more potential in the Force then her, she could feel it. "Is everything okay Revan? You feel… changed." She couldn't believe it. He seemed to have gained a darker feeling to her, and she could feel how he was still inside her, them having fallen asleep after the sex, something that had been so pleasuring to her that she wanted more of it, even though this time had been enough for her to feel ashamed by the breaking of the Jedi code. The feeling of red hot shame welled up within her body and she looked at Revan, who seemed not to care about it. "Why aren't you ashamed Revan?" she asked, her voice being somewhat accusing towards him, and he looked at her with his eyes being slightly closed, as if he wanted to think about his answer for a while. "It was simply the expression of our love, Malak. It was destined to happen. The Jedi code is flawed anyways…"

He looked at her, tilting his head sideways as he looked at her with his eyes squinting slightly, he could feel her fear and shame through the Force, and fed his feelings of love and compassion to her through the force.

She could feel how his love and compassion seemed to flow into her, making her feel strengthened by them and making her realize that he truly did love her, and that she was one of the most important figures in his life. She had been guiding him during the act of passion, as had been described within the novel, the actions not having been explained by the woman that had taught them about the female body. There was nothing that would have been able to prevent her from feeling shame normally, not the darkness that lingered in the room. The Force seemed to pulsate around her heavier then before, making her feel more and more of the Force around her, in the objects that were in the room, and most importantly, she could feel how Revan's connection to the Force seemed to have been magnified by nearly twenty times, and seemed to be growing still.

He could feel a faint whisper of the Dark Side reach his body, knowing that the aura of the Dark Side seemed to be lessened now. He was no longer feeling any discomfort by being inside the aura of the Dark Side, no longer feeling the hopelessness of the situation he was in, instead seeing a new opportunity. He would become a dark Jedi, trying to shape the Dark Side into some sort of tool for him to use. Malak just might be willing to follow him, as he knew that if the Council ever caught wind of what happened here, that they would be quite displeased, and their fate would be exile from the Jedi order, possibly having the Force blocked from them through something…

Malak could feel how the Dark Side was swirling around her, making her feel lonely and afraid, making her feel so cold, whilst she was still linked with Revan. His body seemed to contain some comfort for her, but even that seemed to be marginal. Having never felt anger before, only in small amounts, not wanting to just go out and kill someone, the only thing she could feel was fear, fear of him not loving her anymore after they had sex, fear that he would kill her as soon as word got out about their relation, saying that she must have influenced him by a mind trick, fear that they would be exiled by the council for having sex, fear of the fact that the Jedi would hate her now that she had been touched by the Dark Side, and had partially felt how good the passion could be, the passion flaring up inside her still, making her feel the want for Revan, the want for his flesh to go inside her, to make her feel good.

The Council was picking up quite the fluctuations in the Dark Side aura that was coming from the ruins and felt significantly more disturbed at the fact that Revan's Force presence seemed to have dulled a bit altogether with Malak's, but they figured that was because they were out there, to combat the Dark Side. The feeling of the Force presence was a reassurance that the two were alive.

Malak could feel how his hands seemed to go around her waist, pressing her closely to him and he said; "Let's get dressed and get away from here. We got to report that we found an ancient device, and have the suspicion that there might be more scattered around the Galaxy. Then we'll ask if we can be the ones to track them down, since we have gained a resistance to the Dark Side, okay?" he asked her, looking her deep in the eyes, hoping for her support in this plan. She looked at him and then slowly nodded and said; "It feels so lonely here…"

She got up rather shakily, making her way over to her pack, the clothing that she had worn being tossed to a side, where it would lay forever, since she didn't think anyone wanted to come back here…

Revan got up, looking at the now woman as she began to clothe herself, the feeling of the cold stones being pushed back to his mind as he realized that he would be the one that would need clothing soon and he began to dress himself once again, hoping that there would be nothing to obstruct his passage anymore. He could feel a small hint of disappointment as he saw that Malak didn't want more of that wonderful feeling that sex had brought to them, but he figured that there would be more time for that later.

He smiled at her as she got up and then he scanned the data from the Star Map and then placed it in a data pad, to show to the council, then take it with him as he searched for the rest of the maps to that location…

They came out of the temple, Malak sporting some small bruises and a ripped outfit, with Revan being unmarred. She scowled at him and said; "You're the one that didn't get hurt by one of those droid's attacks. How was I supposed to know that I shouldn't have touched them again? I'm just a woman, not some all-knowing person."

Revan just chuckled and said; "You are my woman, not some all-knowing person. You belong to me…" he wrapped his arm around her in a possessive manner, indicating that he loved her, and she could feel herself melting into his grip. She could feel how his body seemed to make her feel better as she touched him, his muscles being somewhat tense as the exercise that they had been doing had taken its toll on the two of them, and when they were outside, she could feel the Force clearly once again, and could feel the Dark Side flowing through Revan, even though it was small enough to pass from the notice. Only the connection that they had made her aware of the fact that he would be able to have the Dark Side energies to his usage, and she doubted that the Jedi Masters would notice. She could feel it flowing within her, making her feel out of place all of a sudden, before a grim determination set in and she climbed on the landspeeder, intent on holding on to Revan or driving it herself. Luck would have it that she was the one that would drive, and Revan took his place behind her, grabbing her waist, his hands going to her waist but not staying there.

She took off, guiding the landspeeder swiftly, her mind already beginning to delve into the force, but suddenly feeling hands on her breasts, touching them, squeezing them in a gesture., she pushed a wave of annoyance towards Revan, hoping he'd stop with it once he sensed her irritation. Revan did let go, but his hands remained around her waist, caressing her clothing instead, giving her the sensation of having his fingers go over her clothing instead.

When they came to the Conclave, she gave him a foul look and then strode towards the building. "Come on, we got a report to make." She snapped to him, not caring if he followed her. Revan simply followed with an amused smile on his face.

When they stood in front of the council, revan smirked at them and waited for them to speak. "What did you find?" the question was processed by him after three seconds and then he said "Knowledge."

That made some eyebrows be raised and Kavar spoke up to them, his eyes not betraying anything. "What knowledge?" Revan just shook his head in mirth, looking at them and then thinking about how he would formulate this to the Council. "I found a map leading to other maps which could lead to a device steeped in the Dark Side. I request permission to go and search them out throughout the galaxy and put an end to them, honored council."

Revan seemed sincere in his words, and the council saw no reason why they shouldn't trust him. They accepted his offer, but set a parameter that Malak was supposed to accompany him, and that he would go to the Republic and offer his support to deal with the last of the Mandalorians, since the republic had requested his presence…

"Knight Malak, please remain behind for a moment. We wish to give you some additional tasks before you may leave with Knight Revan." She nodded and then looked at the council, waiting until Revan was out of the room. When he had finally distanced himself from the Council, they spoke. "Knight Malak, we want you to keep an eye on Knight Revan, to see if he might be going to the Dark Side. We cannot allow one such as he to go to the Dark Side, the consequences would be disastrous!" Kavar spoke, inspired at the moment to speak for the council. She looked at them and with a small sliver of doubt taking root within her heart; she nevertheless continued to give a false promise "I will do as you ask of me. I will prevent Revan from falling towards the Dark Side of the Force."

_Because I fear that he has already fallen._ She added in her head, knowing that the taint of the Dark Side would grow, but with her by his side, she hoped to stall it for a long time to come…

Revan watched the map unfold and show him the next location. Korriban had been the last destination on their trip and he had no idea that there would be so many side-trips for him. The Republic's navy had followed him to the planet, being loyal to him, seeing him as a hero. He looked at Malak, with who he had been sharing a room for almost three months. He was seventeen now, and he looked at her with confidence in his eyes as the tomb of Naga Sadow. He had been growing more and more merciless, and she could also feel that same mercilessness in her own actions, having executed some of the Mandalorians that they had caught and then laughed as they had been bleeding to death, showing a side to herself that she didn't like, but was attracted to nonetheless. It had been getting easier to get angry at someone and she had at times used the force on people that displeased her, Revan had been worse, he had been a very cold and calculating individual, but during the night, he turned into a very kind and caring man, one who would do whatever it took to make her happy.

Revan looked at the planet in front of him, feeling the Dark Side swirling around it. Without pausing a single step he said; "Give us a ship, we are going down."

The darkness was swirling around Malachor V as they approached it, making Malak feel the darkness chill her bones and making her feel very afraid. "Revan, please don't land there. I don't want to land." he looked at her and then shook his head. "We are going to land. I need more power, more power to make my own destiny, to keep you safe…"

Malak was touched by the concern he held for her, and when the ship touched down upon Malachor V she could feel the Dark Side reaching out to them, and Revan opened the ramp and stepped upon the soil…

That was the moment that something changed within him. He could feel the Dark Side reaching out for him, making him see visions of himself making the Jedi Council writhe in agony, and the way that he would make Malak into his queen. She looked to be a bit uncomfortable here, and soon seemed to relax and looked at him with a stare that he would soon come to see as a stare of affection and some loathing for forcing her here. He could feel the anger brimming within himself, the fear for exposure to the council. He looked at Malak and then could feel something within him snap. "Now, we belong to the Dark Side. I am the Master, you are my apprentice…"

She looked at him and then said "Alright… Master." From the journals containing to the sith war, he had divulged that there was a Sith Master and one Apprentice at a given time, and he would be the Master, since he was more connected to the Force then Malak. He smiled at her for a moment, then said "To the building with the largest Dark Side radiating from it, we go…" the jesting tone was something that made her smile as she knew that he was excited about the prospect of learning more Sith techniques…

When they returned to the ship, revan knew enough about the Dark Side that he gave the command for the fleet to come to him when he activated a signal on his ship, and they went to the Star Forge…

Three weeks later, 1/3rd of the republic Army had defected to the new power that had arisen…

The Dark Lord **Darth Revan** and his apprentice, **Darth Malak**…

* * *

More the next chapter! Revan's conquest… and Malak's feelings of doubt…

I hope that this was enjoying to you guys and girls reading this… I may not have the access to the computer for the next few days, so just keep on hanging and give me some reviews!

10 reviews are appreciated.

Oh yeah, as to the reason why Malak is female… well, I didn't want any bald guy to be Revan's best friend, so I switched the gender around, making for a redheaded green eyed Jedi to take his place, and not have any physical deformity… think about Lily Potter if you want a good mental image, then picture her at the age of 17, dressed in a skintight outfit that would make men drool and with a red light saber…

Anyways, please review!


	7. The Sith Lords

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer; I Don't own Star Wars, or anything else related to it. I just hope that people would know that there was nothing to that silly rumor that I was once a Dark Lord of the Sith, even though I like to torture my characters… who would care that my name was once Darth Malicius? Nobody, right?

Anyways, this is the introduction of the Sith lords to the galaxy… enjoy…

**

* * *

The Sith Lords

* * *

**

The feeling of the Dark Side had always been accompanied with a deep sense of hatred for the two of them. Revan seemed to hate the Republic, and in turn, she hated it too. She had been shown the corruption that lay within the Republic, and that only they could be the ones to make sure everything went all right. There would be no mercy for those that would stand against them. They had managed to sway all of the Jedi under their command easily, the promise of power being too great for them to refuse. Revan had been teaching them some of the Dark Side powers that he had picked up, nothing too strong, since one or two might get it into their heads that they were more powerful then he was and might attack him in an opportune moment in time, but just enough to make them into a good and well oiled fighting force. Revan was more concerned about the preservation of the Republic's infrastructure, and she didn't care about it. She had never cared too much about the planets, and with the help of the Star Forge, they could make all kinds of ships. There would be much need for more warships to make some small chance at conquering the vast expanse of space known as the republic. There would be some small quarrels in the sectors, but she didn't care about that. The power that seemed to flow though her was something that didn't want to let go, making her feel more and more important to herself.

Revan was looking through the see-through material that kept the bridge open to see the battle. While they had scanners, they couldn't be relied upon, and watching a battle take place was something that was far more entertaining then to just watch how the scanners seemed to act. He breathed in slowly, looking at the armada under his control. Early a trillion of Republic soldiers had defected to his side, and all that it had taken was a small sample of his power, and a speech about how everything would be better with him at the reigns of the republic, which would become the Sith Empire after he was done with it. He also spoke of the Dark Side, the power that it held to the Jedi followers that were still alive, the ones not swayed to his side, which were very few luckily, had been killed without mercy by their brethren. The display of Force Lightning that he had used was pretty nice, he thought so himself. His robe had been made by the Star Forge, the mask that had accompanied it shielding his features from the common person. Malak herself had disguised her by using an image generator to give her the looks of a bald man with a prosthetic jaw, since very few people would deign themselves to remember her. Revan's face had been erased from the majority of the Jedi that had followed him, and some of the Jedi that had remained in their service, only the Masters having resisted the massive manipulation of their memory. The Force was truly something worthy of his notice, and he knew that there would be more to be done until he could claim that he was the one responsible for having possession of both sides. He had touched the Light and the Dark Sides, and the Dark Side was currently the one that was within him, making him think angry thoughts at the moment.

Revan looked at the warships that came past the bridge for a moment, the flagship he was on being called the _Dominator_, and being his only, though Malak had come to visit here for a moment. He knew that she would be most willing to make sure that there would be more and more things to happen to the population of the worlds that they had conquered. For instance, they would have to enlist in the Sith Navy, to make sure that there would be enough people manning the ships. The Sith Empire would be the thing that would live through the ages, and he would be the Dark lord of the Sith, the leader of the entire Empire, thus the Emperor.

He smiled beneath his mask, his slow breathing making it really indistinguishable from the other sounds. He looked at Malak for a moment, the image inducer really helping, seeing nothing but a man who was more interested in power then in other things. Darth Malak was someone who would impose an iron rule. Worlds began to fall before their combined might, making them conquerors in the eyes of the Republic. Even now, the warships of the Republic continued to assault them, but Revan's strategies always helped against the attacks, having ordered to use some natural events to their advantage, using a Force Storm to smash the ships into wreckages, thousands of lives lost being felt through the Force. There were little people who got away from Darth Malak and Darth Revan, with the latter being the cold and calculated type more then Malak, who seemed to be the one that was more hotheaded of the two of them, the way that he seemed to make rash actions rather then cold and calculated actions was a sign.

Malak liked acting the part of the impulsive Sith Apprentice who was a bit too greedy and brutal for his own good. She had gotten into the role so well that she didn't really think about it anymore, just using the natural responses that was coming to her. She had found that she was getting more irritated and angrier at Revan for no reason at all, wanting to succeed him.

Revan himself was feeling somewhat queasy at the moment. "When are we going to join in, Admiral?" he gestured to the battle with one hand, underneath his mask his face beign somewhat a cloudy mess, a frown present on it. He looked at the battle as it seemed to progress.

"Soon, my Lord…" Saul karath was not a fool, and he knew that if he didn't heed the command of the Sith Lord that he might be executed as an example to others. There would be no escaping it if it the Sith lord was displeased with him. "Alright, we need to issue an order to the starfighters. Tell them that they are to group at the left cluster, the use a Corellian Screw driver to assault the Frigate."

Revan stood up. "I would advise a Correllian Screwdriver, but then from the left side, and from the right, to damage the engines. I can sense that they are the weakest point at the moment, since there is a lot of unrest on the crews mind, and the destruction of their engines shall let them despair… I want to taste it… to feel it on my lips…" Revan seemed to hold a tone of reverence within his voice as he could feel the Force swirling around the frigate, containing the fear of the Sith on it, and making him feel the delicious pain that they were having to steer the thing out of this battle, that the Sith were winning. Soon, he would be the one to drink in their fear as Sith Marauders would storm inside and offer them to surrender, or be slaughtered to the last man. He knew that they would give in soon, to see that the Sith weren't all that bad. Revan knew that the crew might be persuaded to join the Sith Empire to remain alive, but that they would betray him the moment that he seemed weak.

Revan smiled under his mask all of a sudden, an idea coming to him. This would be a far more drastic turn of events, but it would suit his needs perfectly. With a show of power he would be able to take over that frigate with no casualties… or maybe an intimidation tactic would be best. "Hail the frigate, tell them that we want to talk…"

Saul nodded, and obeyed to the letter, three seconds, a hail was sent out and the frigate was left alone for the moment by the Sith starfighters. "" Alright, what do you want to talk about?" a voice that seemed to be laden with fear, Revan´s smile under the mask growing wider. "We offer you the chance to join the Sith fleet, or be destroyed." Revan's tone as chilling, the metallic sound of his voice giving it a very ominous tone of voice, since he had taken to warping his voice through a voice masker, making him be almost a robot, but the hands that he had were flesh and blood, so that dispelled the belief that he was a robot. Still, nobody could determine a gender, so he was usually surrounded by an air of mystery and darkness, the way that he seemed to speak being extremely alluring to the person listening. He had a great amount of charisma, making most people fold to his wishes by only words, and if it came to a fight, he was more then adept at making sure that everything would go to his wishes, never having been beaten by anyone.

He retreated to his rooms, giving the bridge over to Malak, who would be the one leading the rest of the negotiations. He trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't be deliberately executing the crew for having joined with the Republic after some time that they had betrayed them.

* * *

He looked at the droid he was constructing, making sure that there would be more functions to it then any normal droid. It was a humanoid model, one that he had been working on for some time, but seemed to never finish, until he had gotten the idea to make this droid into the perfect assassin for him, since a droid would be able to get in anywhere as long as it pretended to be a protocol droid, which never attracted too much attention, since protocol droids were some of the most common droids ever seen and nobody had ever seen the assassin model of it, so he figured that it would be a nice design to make himself. He was just beginning to rewire some of they components in the chest of the droid, trying to fit in some more shielding modules to maintain some sort of shield that would protect the droid against any sort of attack with a blaster or froma light saber. He knew that he would need to install those, since he ,might have to track down and hunt some Jedi, which would be easier if his droid wasn't destroyed within a single swing of a lightsaber. There would be no escape for them, since Revan was taking into account all possible things that a Jedi could do, including the fact that there might be some sort of extra weapon needed for the droid, which he had lovingly dubbed HK-47, due to having spent 47 hours on it already, and now it would be completed. Revan looked at the droid and then started the systems.

The red eyes sprang to life as the droid looked at his builder and said; "Statement: Hello Master, How can I serve you?" Revan smiled coldly and said: " What is your function, HK-47?" the now named HK-47 looked at his Master and said: "Answer: I was built to facilitate in the elimination of Jedi and other life forms that you need killed, Master." Revan smiled at that small statement and said: " Very well then. Follow me." HK-47 nodded and Revan strode out of the room, making not much of a show of showing off HK-47 to the world.

When he strode upon the command bridge, he watched how a head came rolling towards him, and he sighed. Malak had been getting more and more impulsive of late, and he didn't think it to be a good thing to happen should she be too consumed by the Dark Side., it was true that he literally seemed to be totally immersed within it, but he didn't let it lead him, he controlled it with an iron grasp, something that Malak didn't seem to do at all, letting her anger and rage be shown to the world, showing that they were nothing more then monsters, thus causing more of the soldiers to rebel. Revan didn't really like it, but he put up with it, knowing that she still loved him, having seen the proof to that since she still seemed to be attacked to him, her feeling of love radiating through the Force.

" Statement: The meatbag is very efficient in disposing of other meatbags." Revan's eyebrow raised behind the mask, making Malak look at the assassin droid and raise an eyebrow, the illusion of the bald head and ,metal jaw making Revan feel a need to just disable the image inducer with a flick of the Force, but it didn't seem to be the time to do that yet. The Force was telling him something, something that would be important, he guessed. There were other things on his mind now, for instance Malak's reaction to HK-47. " Malak, meet HK-47. HK-47, meet my apprentice, Malak."

The droid merely looked at Malak and then shook its head, replying with a hint of disdain within his voice. " Courtesy: The meatbag is ruthless, therefore I am willing to make your acquaintance, meatbag." Malak seemed to radiate a feeling of anger and Revan's smile turned wider, going into a full-blown grin of achievement and said: " Very well HK. Refer to all living organisms as meatbags now. Malak, I'll see you in the meeting rroom. HK-47, follow me, I have need of your skills…"

Revan made his leave of the bridge once again, feeling pride at what he had accomplished with HK-47, that being that there would be more destabilization within the Republic., which would speed up their conquest. _Now only to dispose of the Jedi, and the Sith shall rule… I shall rule…_

* * *

Maniacal laughter was echoing through her head. She could feel how dark and ominous it seemed to be, but didn't know where it was coming from. The dark feeling that she had been having ever since she had been touched by a strange form of magic. The feeling of darkness seemed to be encroaching upon her, as she had been growing more and more angry at people, coming to a boiling point when she had been hexing Severus Snape for making a comment about mudbloods while she was close by. _Please, let it stop… It feels so wrong, to feel so angry…_

Lily Potter was thus confused by the onslaught of Dark Side emotions she was receiving… Darth Malak on the other hand seemed to revel within the confusion that the other woman was feeling…

* * *

Darth Revan would have to die, that was the conclusion that Malak came to, two months later, and soon too… he had been fun to be withy, and was a very caring and passionate lover, but there would be more… Now, it was time to take matters into her own hands… She would become the Dark Lord of the Sith, and nobody was going to stop her from achieving that!

Nobody!

* * *

Malak will strike soon. What about HK-47? What about Revan? Will he survive?

Here's a quick preview about next chapter:

"Statement: Meatbags! You will not shut down my Master!"

God, how I LOVE HK-47… He's so cool with his genocidal and homicidal attitude… I wish I had him, so that I could have some people disposed of…

Anyways, I'd LOVE to have a review from you readers… it'd make my day…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Malak Triumphant!

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or KOTOR or Star Wars, or whatever appears to be there within it…

I DO NOT OWN!

**

* * *

**

**Malak Triumphant! **

**

* * *

**

Darth Malak was in a good mood. She could feel how the Dark side seemed to make her stronger, as she looked at the Sith Marauders, Assasins and the Dark Jedi that were in the room with her. " I have called you to me to ascertain my dominance over you. Revan is a fool, who does nothing to hurry things along. Let me lead the fleet and we shall conquer all without problem. Darth Revan must fall!" the speech was nothing but short and curt, making several of the officers look at Malak with a questioning look, but the Force-sensitive could feel how the Force seemed to pulse around Malak, making her words be accented by the Force, therefore determining her incredible potential in the Force. The feeling of power that emanated from her seemed to be palpable, the idea of them leading the revolt against Revan making each one of them swell with pride, the idea of becoming a higher rang under Malak's command whilst they would probably never advance under Darth Revan being an appetiser to their ambition. They were several of the most brutal Dark Jedi, not too loyal to Revan, and Malak was able to ascertain their loyalty with her words.

Darth Malak was in a good mood. She could feel how the Dark side seemed to make her stronger, as she looked at the Sith Marauders, Assasins and the Dark Jedi that were in the room with her. " I have called you to me to ascertain my dominance over you. Revan is a fool, who does nothing to hurry things along. Let me lead the fleet and we shall conquer all without problem. Darth Revan must fall!" the speech was nothing but short and curt, making several of the officers look at Malak with a questioning look, but the Force-sensitive could feel how the Force seemed to pulse around Malak, making her words be accented by the Force, therefore determining her incredible potential in the Force. The feeling of power that emanated from her seemed to be palpable, the idea of them leading the revolt against Revan making each one of them swell with pride, the idea of becoming a higher rang under Malak's command whilst they would probably never advance under Darth Revan being an appetiser to their ambition. They were several of the most brutal Dark Jedi, not too loyal to Revan, and Malak was able to ascertain their loyalty with her words. 

" Milord, we are ready to serve." The leader of the Marauders said, looking at Malak with a hint of reverence within his voice. This voice was smooth to the ears and seemed to entice everyone to listen to it, making ti something that should be heard by the people listening. There would be no defence against the voice, which was a thing that differed from the normally gruff voices of the Marauders and other soldiers in the Sith army.

Malak looked at the man and then nodded. " Anyone else wanting to wear allegiance to me?" she unsheathed her lightsaber, knowing that this would be able to hold off any attack with it, her proficiency in duelling being one of the main focus points of her style, having opted to be less then a scholar and more like a warrior Jedi to fight against any threat against the Republic, and now was more of a physical Sith Lord. There would be no defence against her attacks, her being able to easily best most Jedi, the council really being the only Lightsider that would be able to face off against he and perhaps slay her. There was only one better then her, and that was Revan himself, his grace and style being one of the things that attracted her to him. _No need to think like that Malak. You don't need to think about the moments that he makes you feel so hot when his hands go down there and straddle you, making you feel so good, and you don't want to think about his big… alright, focus on your anger for him, for forcing you to share his bed, for forcing you to fall to the Dark Side, and for making you his apprentice instead of a full-fledged Sith lord. There would be no place for you if you hadn't been the one to name yourself Darth malak, while you know that there would be no end to this lie that you have made… All in all, Revan needs to die for what he had done to me!_

And thus, the deluded female mind pulls another conclusion out of it, and the end of Darth Revan is sealed… just he doesn't know about it yet…

* * *

Revan on the other hand was looking at HK-47, making some minor adjustments to its shields to make it prepared to go and assassinate some of the Jedi Council, before they could become too much of a thorn in his side. He couldn't face them in single combat yet, because he would need to keep an eye on his surroundings at all time, due to the rather ambitious followers that he had, that would love to take his place, which would be quite irritating to deal with., he was just finished with HK when the door slid open and a multitude of assassins entered. " How dare you disturb me?" he thundered, His voice thick with anger. He watched as the Sith apprentices drew their light sabers and other assorted weapons and then said: "We are here to depose of you, Revan. You've got no power over us! We're all stronger then you!" 

Revan could feel incredulousness coming over him and he smiled chillingly behind the mask, looking at the men and woman in the room, and several out of pity. He held back with his force aura most of the time, never really releasing all of his potential. Malak was the only one who knew how powerful he really was, since they had such a close relationship.

" Well then, show me that power…" he intoned, looking at them and then with a flick o his wrist, he activated his lightsabers, making them fly into his hands and then taking a stance in the double-bladed style that he favoured. He smiled at the Sith that had come to depose of him, and then activated HK-27 with a mere application of a force push to the button that would activate it. Immediately the droid's lenses flew tot eh heap of Sith that were in the room and a chilling feeling seemed to come from it. " Statement: Master, did you activate me to indulge within senseless violence? Or perhaps to dispose of those meatbags?"

Revan smiled and said; " Of course HK-47… those ladies and gentlemen threatened me, so I guess it would be okay for you to let loose a bit…" HK seemed to nod for a moment and then looked at the closest Sith and said to the woman: "Statement: Did you hear that? He gave me permission to engage in unadulterated violence…" A hint of a dreadful glee was heard in the mechanical voice, and Revan laughed at the tone that the droid took, then blocked a strike from a Sith Assasin that had tried to sneak up to him, to try and harm him through stealth means, and then decapitated the Sith through the use of his other lightsaber.

Then, the entire situation went to hell. There was no more order, pure chaos happened as the Sith attacked their Dark Lord, being assaulted by the Hunter Killer droid using a blaster rifle that seemed to be unable to overheat, as bolts of crimson seemed to come from it in a stream of fire, making several Sith fall to the ground, holes in their armours. Some of them had the sense to activate energy shields to shield them from the blaster bolts, to minimise the impact that they would have on their armour, making less of an impact with them then normal, making it very reduced damage that HK was doing to them. The droid frowned and then seemed to pause for a moment, before he withdrew from a special compartment within his chest a long and narrow blade, the Sith that were focusing on the droid apparently feeling that the maliciousness that the droid seemed to have was intensified by some sort of unseen force, whilst Revan was busy with fighting off some of the Sith, cleaving a man in half before clashing lightsabers with a woman attempting to attack him.

Revan was enjoying himself, the fight being a warm up for him to root out the treachery of the en and women in the Sith Empire, and also a good amount of skill being wasted at this moment, but he didn't care, as long as he stayed alive. There would be a cold day in the Force if he died…

He used Force Throw to throw a vibrosword with the pointy end at one of the assassins, making it go straight through the midsection, pinning the assassin to the wall, causing blood to come from the mouth of the assassin. Revan smiled cruelly at the rest of the attackers, dodging a blaster bolt as it soared through the air, causing a scorch mark on the wall,. He looked at HK-47 and said: " HK, please go and give them what they need…"

The droid seemed to churn with excitement as the iron sword in his hands seemed to become a blur and began to spin like a fan blade, making it look like the droid was handling a disk instead of rapidly rotating a disk. With glee, the droid attacked, the first Sith that faced it being torn to shreds by the rapidly spinning sword, making it very imposing to watch as the droid worked its way through the so dubbed meatbags.

" Die!" Revan shouted as he cleaved one of the Sith in half, being not too impressed with their combat prowess. Malak and him would be able to wipe the ship clean if they were together if this was the best that the Sith had to offer, and he resolved in creating some sort of training program to make some improvements in the way that the Sith were taught the art of combat, it needing to be much more streamlines then the pathetic attempt at fighting that they were doing now. He sighed as he prepared Force Lightening, it being one of the favourite Force techniques that he wanted to use right now. And he would of course… just until there were less enemies to worry about…

There were three Sith left, the rest being killed by the duo of HK-47 and Revan. Revan looked at the remaining Sith and concentrated on the Force, collecting it into his hands. " Time to feel the power of the Dark Side…" lightning lashed out at the three Sith, the intensity of it being enough to fry them in their suits, which conducted the Force lightning, making them fall to the ground lifeless…

" Such a waste." Revan said, before he went to the bridge and told the commander to get them out of here, thanks to the way that the force seemed to be against him at this moment.

They pulled out of the system a moment later, the sight of hyperspace awaiting him. He relaxed a bit, feeling that the force was calm once again, the anger at his subordinates surfacing one again, Malak would flow him soon, he knew it. The Apprentice was one that would follow him no matter what, she was just that devoted to him. He knew that she harboured some resentment against him from some happening in the past, but there was no reason ton suspect that there would be any offensive action against him from her side, would it?

* * *

Bastila Shan looked at the Master in front of her. " Master Kavar, why have you assigned me to that ship?" she asked, trying to see what his reasoning was for allowing her to board Darth Revan's ship in a manner to assassinate him and then to halt the Sith war effort. Kavar looked at the young padawan and said; "Only you can beat him Bastila. You're a remarkable padawan, and I sense that the Force has a great destiny in store for you. Be assured that there will be a grand role for you in the future." 

Revan watched as several Republic ships pulled out of hyperspace just in time to make his boredom go away. He had been in this sector for a few days, biding his time, meditating to the cause of the way that the war seemed to be going in, and not liking it to say the least. He looked at the Republic ships with a quizzical look on his face, as he detected the force presence of some of the members of the Jedi order.

"Assault them." He commanded, and he watched as the commander did as he had ordered it., Malak's ship waiting outside his view, confident in the fact that he would not be fighting his apprentice anymore, since a confrontation had been looming on the horizon, the Force had foretold him that much…

Malak looked at the flagship of the fleet, a grin making its way to her face, though the illusion did the same. "Engage the enemy. Show them why nobody messes with us Sith!" the look on her face was one of complete madness, which had taken possession of her, ever since she had started to doubt about Revan's way of handling the Jedi, which had been far too passive for her liking, and that there seemed to be affection for some of the female members, which made her envious. _What if he selects someone younger then me to become his apprentice? That must not happen! Revan, today is the day I will become the Master, and you will perish for your treachery! "_Fire the cannon's at Darth Revan's flagship!"

* * *

Revan did not know it yet, but he had a sense that something terrible was going to happen. There was something within his body telling him to give the order ton retreat, to fight them another time. He watched as ships seemed to explode in the view port in front of him, ships that belonged to either side, but his side was losing more then the Republic. There was a feeling of depression that seemed to hang over the crewmembers as they commanded the battle, a sense of hopelessness within their voices. "Come on, I want you to attack them, not to sit there, thinking g that it is hopeless!" the Sith Lord thundered, his voice being thick with anger as he could feel the negativity streaming from the soldiers. Soon, the cries in the Force reached his ears, cries of the Dark Jedi that were on his ship. His ship had been boarded and he hadn't even been informed! He raged internally as he knew that this was unacceptable, that this was NOT like how it should play out, with him winning this. His plan was faultless, and only through the morale of the men, it could have failed, which was exactly the problem that he had been facing at the moment. He looked at the morose crewmembers and electrocuted one with Force Lightning. "GET TO WORK! I WANT TO WIN THIS BATTLE!" his anger seemed to make a wave of fear go through the entire room, and Revan swallowed the fear, using it to make himself stronger. He could feel how the universe seemed to span out for him, as he grabbed a hold of both of his lightsabers and then made his way to a deck that he had to himself, the deck where he usually ordered people around, with a grand view of the battle. 

The turbolift took him there, and the time that passed had told him that three more Dark Jedi had joined the Force. It was sad, that there were so many lives lost, but he no longer cared. The idea of having this battle ruined thanks to some snot nosed Jedi attack would be unacceptable, making for something that would go down into Sith History as the worst battle ever.

* * *

Already could she feel the dark presence in the Force of Darth Revan, the presence being so vile and putrid that it seemed to make her feel dirty, like she had been touched by some dark creature that had left a taint on her. The feeling persisted as she looked at her Jedi comrades, three having been lost to the Sith mere moments ago. The battle was still going in their favour, as long as she kept the Force tied to her, to help her with her Battle Meditation. There was nothing that would be able to stop her, nothing that would let her die, since the Force was with her, and she would bring Darth Revan to his knees, and slay him, like the vile monster that he was.

* * *

The Force seemed to pulsate as the doors to the turbolift opened and a few Jedi stepped through the opening, making him smile under his mask. The feeling of the Light Side that they were using was familiar, but the Dark Side was so infinitively more powerful, that they should pose no threat. There even was a padawan, sent to kill him. He snorted, the sound being heard by the Jedi and then he spoke up. "You dare to challenge me, Darth Revan? Have you perhaps come with the intention of killing me, Jedi knights?" 

A laugh came from him as he saw the Jedi look at him with a grim determination, his eyes looking at the padawan. He ignited his lightsabers, taking the aggressive stance that he had been taught by his Master, Kreia, who had been exiled from the Jedi council shortly after he had mastered it. The feeling of his lightsabers was wonderful, he mused as he realised that there was not much more to do then to slay the Jedi, and think about his victory. The first Jedi that came at him was almost a disappointment., Revan reached out with the Force and easily crushed the man's windpipe using the Force to crush it with the strength of a wild rancor, which would have killed any being, regardless of what it was. He smiled under his mask as two other Jedi sprung into action, using their lightsabers to attack him.

_This is what I live for! The thrill of battle, the way that the enemy seems to be attacking me, the manner in which I will kill them! This is my love, my sin…_ he knew that there was nothing that would keep him from winning this, having blocked one lightsaber with his left, and the other with his right, whilst using the Force to push the two away from him, before engaging one with his lightsaber, and then using Force Lightning to finish the other Jedi off, the Jedi having been caught offguard and his brain fried. The Jedi that he was facing seemed to be putting up quite the fight, but in the end, she was nothing against his superior skills.

He turned to the Padawan and smiled chillingly at her, if only she could have witnessed it. There was a feeling within the Force, a warning and immediately he turned around, only to see an explosion coming towards him.

* * *

Bastila watched as the wall to which the Sith Lord was standing just exploded, making the man fly back, towards her, and knocking into her. They landed a few metres away, with him leaking blood on her. She could feel how the Force seemed to have dimmed within him, until only a spark seemed to be alive within him. She removed his mask, to gaze upon his face, only to gasp ass he saw his inhumanely beautiful face, which had very pale skin, his eyes being opened, and yellow eyes weakly looking at her before closing. There was no further indication that he was alive, but his breathing was very soft… 

She took a hold of him, then took him to her ship, which had docked with the flagship of the fleet, intent on returning to Dantooine, the unconscious Sith Lord with her.

* * *

Master Kavar looked at Darth Revan as the Sith Lord was under surgery for the moment, before using his Force power to change a bit about the appearance of the Sith lord. This would allow them to make a more believable personality for the Sith Lord, since it would be a lot harder to connect a changed being to the Sith Lord Darth Revan. 

Stella Blackstar opened her eyes slowly, taking in the room in which she was at the moment, her mind still weary. The door opened and she looked at an ensign, who was panting quite heavily. "Stella, we're under Sith attack. My name is Trask Ulgo and I'm your bunkmate, but we work different shifts…"

* * *

As usual, a bit of a twist… well, let's see how many reviews this hooks me up for… 

As for the misspelling of the Sith Code, I must say that I worded the code just as I wanted it, the code being incomplete because Kreia hadn't read the full code yet, only a half crumbled fragment of it, and even then, it had been hard to translate…

More on the adventures of Stella Blackstar in the next time that Lord Revan returns!

Merry Christmas and

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Stella on the Endar Spire

**Lord Revan**

Disclaimer: This shocked by the gender change, be not distressed anymore… the reason why I did it should be apparent. All will be revealed in the end though…

Now, I got the difficult task to write a female person… this will be hard…

**

* * *

Stella on the Endar Spire

* * *

**

She looked at the man with a puzzled look on her face. "You work a different shift then me?" her question was like a child would ask, and he nodded. "Yes. I don't really know you, but it seems like we're going to have to be together for a few moments, since those Sith arrived to trash the ship and take Bastila!" there was something about the name Bastila that made her think about a young girl, and a feeling of loathing sprang up within her. She couldn't explain it though. It was like she was in another world where she loathed the girl, btiu could also feel a grudging respect for her, and some adoration for her being a commander of this ship, even though she was still so young…

"Alright, the Jedi Princess…" Trask nodded and she gave a small smile. "I guess we'd better go then. Please turn around so I can get dressed." Trask did as he was asked, turning around to give her a moment of privacy. She sighed deeply, then going for an uniform that made her one of the crewmembers of this ship. There was nothing she could do against this, it was all determined in the code of the ship, that was never to abandon it, lest the captain give the order. But it seemed like the man had done that, making them able to leave it, though they would need to get to the escape pods.

Stella knew that this would be a matter of time. She had guessed that the outfit would fit her, but to her surprise, it was rather tight. Cursing the manufacturers, she instead opted to allow one of the zippers to be a bit loose, to give her some cleavage, which she didn't agree with normally, but considering the situation, she would have to deal with it. Her memory was stilla bit fuzzy though. She couldn't recall how the hell she had gotten here, or how long she had been sleeping. _Next best thing I know, I might be some sort of Scoundrel sent to infiltrate this ship by order of the Sith. But that's preposterous, I'm just a normal girl, with normal parents…_

She did remember how to slice through a lock, or how to remove mines, or other devices used to stop her from advancing. The knowledge was there, but she knew nothing about how it had gotten there. But still, she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she just accepted the knowledge that was there. "Alright Trash, let's go."

"Its Trask. And yes, let's go." He handed her a blaster and a vibrosword, since she didn't have any on her, her possessions only consisting of some clothing, and nothing like a weapomn was present. She could feel how the vibrosword seemed to feel alright, but something seemed to be missing from it, since it felt unusual in her hands, making her feel somewhat caught off guard as she knew that there would be less weight for her weapon, though how she knew that, she didn't know.

* * *

They walked through a hallway, with Trask explaining about how the ship would be evacuated, until they happened upon the first Sith that had boarded the ship. The Sith troopers, their armour reflecting some of the light, weren't caught off-guard, but the blaster shots that neutralised them almost instantly were enough to silence them. They had been intent on waiting a bit before attacking, and that had been the thing that had cost them their lives.

Stella looked at the blaster in her hands, and she kenw that it was something that she had used before, but not too often. Her aim was good though, having hit one of the Sith troopers in the head, thus making her feel like she had been someone important in some past life, who had been a top marksman.

Trask looked at her with a worried glance. "Don't think about them. They are dead and you live, no use feeling sad about them." Stella nodded at that, the words seemed to be wise in her mind. _What the hell am I thinking? I should be asking myself why I trust this man, who comes to my room, proclaims himself to be my roommate and then proceeds to lead me to some place where the escape pods are…_

"Don't worry, Trash… I'm just thinking about how this would be able to help us out now that we've killed them. We could always take their armour to disguise us to make it through the ship without anyone disturbing us." Trask seemed to consider this for a moment, but then shook his head. "No, I won't dress up like a Sith. They are evil, and have killed my family, I will not betray their memory by dressing up as one." She looked at him and sighed, then went over to one of the corpses, the one that Trask had show and then looted the blaster rifle off it. She checked the magazine, seeing that the energy cell was still full, and that no shots had been fired with it. She smiled and said; "There is another rifle on the other guy, so get it. It's time to kick ass now!"

Her energised spirit seemed to touch him slightly as he smiled. _Look at what happened! I made Trash smile! Oh, I am so happy! _The sarcasm in her mind was not seen on her face, which was emotionless, not betraying any of the feelings that she could feel within her.

Trask looked at his companion, then could hear through the speaker system. **This is Carth Onasi. All Crewmembers are hereby ordered to abandon ship! I repeat, Abandon ship!**

Stella looked at her accompanying officer, an idea coming to mind. There was not much to do but to get to the escape pods, so she figured that she could allow some of her wilder side to emerge. "You heard the man! Let's go and kick butt!" the cheerful statement drew a weird look from Trask, who just looked at the brunette, who was being cheerful about killing Sith.

_

* * *

Why do I always get the weird ones? He muttered more to himself then to anyone else. He looked at her, looking excited at making more kills, and sighed deeply._

She looked at Trask, who wore a weary look on his face, just because she was acting hyper about killing things. She knew that this was not how she should act, but this was just a momentary madness that had taken a hold of herself. Before, she had only wanted to get out of this alive, without having to hurt anyone. She knew from her recollection that she had been an admirer of the captain of the ship, Carth Onasi, and she couldn't help but hope that the young captain could have a spot in his heart for her.

* * *

Three Sith soldiers came into view, and she levelled her blaster at them, making the targeting flawless, as she shot three blaster shots at the Sith, one missing, but the other two hitting. Trask took care of the other one, shooting it through the head, making the human inside die immediately due tot eh headshot. There was a silence between them, before Trask said. "Good shot. I didn't think you'd be that good…"

She could feel a sting of anger, at the fact that he hadn't thought that she might be good with the blaster. She could still eel a longing to take on the enemy with the vibrosword, but that was dimming slowly. There was nothing that kept her from going to the escape pods, though she could hear the sounds of combat coming from up ahead. There were a Jedi fighting with a Dark Jedi, who seemed to be winning at the moment. There was a brief silence within her, before her senses screamed to attack the Dark Jedi. Her hand went to her vibrosword, grabbing it, and then charging in to attack the Dark Jedi, catching the man off guard. She swiped at the Dark Jedi with her vibrosword, the lightsaber nearly hitting her as the Darkj Jedi moved to intercept her attack., forgetting about the Jedi for a moment. The Jedi of course took advantage of the situation, and decapitated the man.

The Jedi nodded her thanks and then an explosion behind her occurred, causing her to be thrown towards Stella, whose only thought at that moment was a vehement swear word as she knew that there would be a lot of pain for her soon as the Jedi would hit her.

* * *

And indeed, there was pain. The Jedi groaned as she had been thrown against the taller woman, whose vibrosword had clattered against the ground. There was only pain for her at the moment. She supposed that she should feel grateful for the help that had been given to her, or else she might have died in the explosion because she had been so close to that panel the moment when she had fought, only coming forwards to thank the soldier that had helped her out. Those metres had been the thing that had kept her from becoming one with the Force, and whilst she didn't like being one with the force, she was grateful for the rescue part. She let the Force flow through her, healing whatever damage had been done to her body. There was nothing about the woman that could make her recognise her, but the look on the ensign that was standing close by, blaster still in hand was enough to make her feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Who is she?" she asked him, making her eyes pierce the man's eyes. There was no need to use Force persuasion, since the man would give information nevertheless.

"This is Stella Blackstar, and she has been stationed on this ship to accompany you to your destination, then help you out with something." She did indeed remember something, something about the woman being some help with retrieving of something that could help them win this war. But she had an infatuation with the captain, whose name was Carth Onasi, which would be somewhat bothersome, but not unbearable.

"Alright then, I suppose we're all ordered to abandon ship, right?" she asked, getting an affirmative nod from Trask. She smiled at him and then grunted as she could feel how her hip seemed to be getting worse, even though the Force had been healing it for a few moments. There was a considerable loss for her, making her weaker then before. She looked at Trask, then could hear someone stirring besides her, Stella getting up slowly.

"Did anyone get the number of the landspeeder that ran me over?" she asked, as she came from her daze, being somewhat disoriented as she could feel how the body seemed to feel like it had been hit with a sledgehammer. The feeling was painful aqdn irritating. She looked at the Jedi who she had rescued, thinking about hwo the lady could work for her, which was a pretty dirty tactic to use, but you had to use all the resources you had to win, right? "Hey there lady. Nice to see you survived that explosion."

The Jedi smiled at her and then spoke, her voice being deliberate as to not agitate her. "Thank you for your aid. I will accompany you to the escape pods. My name is Nova Starr and I'm a Jedi Knight sent with Bastila Shan to retrieve an artefact." Stella nodded as she saw the need in that.

"Well, lets go!" Stella said, feeling the urge to get the hell off this ship, because there was an omen of destruction hanging over it, which made her want to leave it the moment that she could. They all got up, the Jedi still having her lightsaber activated. There were three Sith that stormed into the room, blasters blazing as crimson bolts shot out, making Stella instinctively duck to the side, to give covering fire for Nova, who seemed to be blocking the bolts with her lightsaber. There was nothing that she could do at the moment but to give the Jedi covering fire, since there would be no role in this battle if the Sith were shooting blasters at them. After three minutes of fighting against them, she had finally disabled one of the Sith, whilst the Jedi seemed to have some trouble with blocking the blaster bolts, her shoulder bleeding because it had been hit with a blaster bolt. There had been reinforcements for the Sith soldiers coming through every now and then, and the battle looked hopeless. There was nothing she could do, but suddenly she could feel confidence blooming within her., and she rolled from her position, firing three shots at the Sith, before getting into a ready position and starting to barrage the Sith with the blaster fire that would kill most of them. Nova seemed to be impressed as red bolts hit the Sith in different parts of the body, each shot being accurately in an area which would disable or kill a Sith.

Nova looked at Stella with a look of awe on her face. "Nice shooting Stella." Stella giggled at the compliment, scratching the back of her head, like she were embarrassed by the compliment. She looked at the Jedi knight with a smile on her face, her mood now bright despite the situation. "Let's get the hell out of here, okay?"

The Jedi frowned at the use of language, but then nodded silently, her wounds aching a bit, but then soothed by the use of the Force to heal them.

They got to a room in which a control panel stood, and some lights were flickering on it. Stella took a look at the panel, thinking about what those lights might be. There were a few numbers on the screen, and she noticed that there was movement on one of the camera feeds on the display, which revealed Sith in the Next room, where also a few more options about climate control were displayed. She thought for a moment and rummaged about in her pockets, until she found what she had been looking for. Three Computer spikes came out, and she inserted one in it, hoping that it would overload the circuit next to the Sith, which would electrocute them all, due to the armour that they wore.

* * *

She typed in some of the things that would be necessary, then looked at the readout on the screen and smiled to herself, as she instinctively knew that it had worked. There wasn't much to it, just putting in the spike, pushing the bogus data through the system, then causing the overload. The sound of an explosion, sounds of people screaming and hitting the floor was like music to her ears as she realised that she had been the solver of a future problem, the deed filling her with pride. The smile she wore was a content one, one that seemed to display glee at having killed so many people in one moment, that it scared Trask slightly as he looked at her, and even Nova cringed as she saw the happy look on Stella's face.

"Well, I guess we can loot them now…" the idea was not dismissed by either of her companions, and soon, Stella was the proud owner of a better vibrosword, one that seemed to be better then the thing that she had been using up until now. She looked at Nova and at Trask, looking for any reaction, but seeing none at all from either of them. "I think it would be time that we all moved on." Nova's voice spoke up, making Stella close her eyes for a moment. A pulse of anger made its way through her body at being pulled away from something that interested her, but she suppressed it immediately, not wanting to feel angry at all.

"Okay, lets go!" Trask looked at her with a look that clearly said that he didn't think she was okay in the head, but Nova just smiled and they continued on their merry way. They encountered no more Sith, until a door opened and a bald Sith stood there, a lightsaber in hand. Nova could feel how pain lanced its way through her body, and Trask noticed it and said. "Hurry along! Next corner, take a left and then a right and it'll take you to the escape pods! I'll hold him off!"

Trask rushed ahead, meeting the Sith in combat, in the other room. Nova tried to go after him, but the lock clicked, then sparkled, signifying that Trask had chosen death, and that they couldn't reach him anymore. Nova could feel his death in the Force, and that the Sith seemed to be frustrated at having missed the chance to have a go at the Jedi.

Stella opened a door, looking straight down the barrel of a blaster, then at the man who wielded it, the blaster being lowered slowly once the man spotted the Jedi next to her. "Good to see you've survived. My name is Carth Onasi. Come on, follow me to the escape pods."

She looked around the room, not really inclined to just follow him. "Captain Onasi, could you explain to me just how it is possible that the Sith managed to ambush us here?" the man turned to her, looking at her with some exasperation. "I don't know, okay! Now, we need to get out of here before they blow this ship up!"

Stella shook her head at his demeanour and then sighed and said; "I'm going, I'm going…" in a voice that seemed to be mimicking someone that was exasperated. Carth and Nove shared a look that clearly said that they thought she was mentally imbalanced and then the threesome departed into the direction of the escape pods.

Carth engaged the lock, then sent them all inside it, pushed the door closed, typed in a few phrases, and then the engines started, making the craft move, Stella hitting her head, knocking her unconscious…

* * *

Now this was a bitch to write… I hate writing female lead characters, even though they are really male. Please tell me if I did this accurately, or if I did it wrong, please add me to your hotmail list. You can be my official Star Wars library, and correct me on some stuff… 


	10. Taris and Twi'leks

**_Lord Revan_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Knights of the old Republic, and I don't know how to write females, or do I own Harry Potter… well, that's enough for a disclaimer. As said before, I can't write females… it's very hard for me to do, so if I got any female fans, please tell me how to write a female character so that I'll be able to make a good female character, plus I get to get a private view of how its like to be a woman.

**

* * *

**She came to slowly, her mind being a foggy place in which nothing seemed to be awake, but active nonetheless. "Are you awake?" a male voice spoke near to her, making her look at the direction where the voice was coming from. She saw a young man standing there, recognition within her mind, but hit was too foggy to recall just who the man was. "Wha?" was the first thing she said, looking at him, before scrunching her eyes as the light hit them, making her feel a sting.

Taris and Twi'leks

* * *

Carth looked at the dark haired young woman sitting there, looking at him and then shrinking away from the light, that had hit her in the eyes, making her instinctual reaction be like that. He sighed deeply as he watched her, but he knew she would need to go with him, because it wasn't save. "Stella, it's me, Carth Onasi." She seemed to come to her senses at the moment as her green eyes widened almost comically and then she looked around, seeing Nova stand there in the doorway, looking at the enfolding scene with a small hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh hey…" she didn't say much more, feeling like someone had hit her in the head with a blaster rifle a few times, and had got her good. The room she was in seemed to be sparsely furnished, and she thought that she could see that this was no detention centre, but an apartment of some kind, with her lying on some sort of bed. "I guess we weren't caught by the Sith?" she said, in slightly disbelief of her own question. "No, we weren't . Our escape pod crashed through a few buildings, and luckily, we weren't harmed too badly, but you were knocked unconscious throughout the break off phase, so you didn't notice anything." She looked at him weirdly and he shrugged. "Ain't nothing but the truth." He replied brusquely, making a dismissive gesture and then turning around, to see if the Jedi needed anything.

Stella could feel her ire raise at his behaviour, and the way that he had so casually dismissed her that she could feel it becoming palpable and wanted to reach out to it, to grasp it and then use it to make the man feel intense pain, before she thought about it and realised that she shouldn't be so mean against the man who had essentially saved her from death by generously allowing her into the escape pod instead of letting her die.

They walked over the walkways of Taris, watching how the Sith seemed to be crawling all over the place, and how they seemed to be looking for the escapees from the pods, which made them consider appearing inconspicuous, with Stella posing as Carth his sister, and Nova posing as his wife, a job to which she had objected to, with only small objections like how she wouldn't know how to act, and that it was not known for a Jedi to marry. Stella had no problems posing as Carth his wife, since he looked pretty nice on the eyes, and he seemed to be a kind and considerate man.

They got into the lower city easily, due to Carth and Stella using some small persuasion on the guards, bickering about how they would need to visit some brother of Carth, and why that evil bitch of a wife would have to come with them. Carth tried to reason with her, putting on a good act of a brother who loved his wife more then anything, painful memories surfacing, but nonetheless talking about it like he knew her intimately. "Stella, please remain calm. We'll only need to visit my brother and then we can return. I know you don't like her, but can't you put up with her for a moment?" Stella put her hands on her hips and said. "I don't care what it is that we are going to do at that faggot brother of yours. I don't want that stupid bitch with us while we are going to visit him. She can go and find herself a nice guy and get laid for once, that stupid whore! I just want to have a nice time with you, you're taking along that sister of yours!"

Her hand was pointed at Carth, who looked at it like it were a poisonous dagger, ready to be slitting his throat or flesh. "Well, you're coming with me anyways."

They walked past the guards who sent Carth some pitying looks, Stella feeling slightly strange, as they eventually came to a Cantina where a rather curious party of aliens was gathered, a Twi'lek standing there surrounded by them, as she apparently was smartmouthing them, muttering something about bantha poodoo or something of the lines, a big wookie springing to her defense. She didn't really care for that, taking a seat somewhere and then patting the seat next to her. "Sit down here, Carth."

Carth did as she told him, sitting down next to her, a warm feeling going through her as she looked him over, to see that the stubble on his chin was sexy in its own right, as was the look that he sent at her, a sort of paranoid look, mixed with some minor affection, if it could be called that. She looked at him for a moment, gauging his reaction if she suddenly kissed him on the cheek or something of the like, a random action that'd show that they were intimate, though why the feelings were there, she didn't know.

Nova looked around rather uncomfortably, the atmosphere in the air being all dingy and threatening to her, never mind the emanations that she was getting from the force presence of some of the inhabitants of this cantina, which spoke volumes about their usual deeds, deeds that were dark enough to count as murder, possibly even multiple ones. She shivered slightly as her hand briefly touched Stella's back, the woman turning towards her with an asking look on her face. "Yes, what do you want?"

"What do you want?" she asked Nova, who had touched her back just a few seconds ago, the action being slightly forward of the Jedi, but who was she to know of the Jedi, save for the fact that everything they did was to be trusted, that their judgement was always the right one.

"Nothing, i just sensed a warning in the force." That was almost a lie, if she hadn't had this feeling, there might just be something that screamed at her to get out of here, an image coming to her about the Rodians and the Twi'lek, the look of fury on the alien's faces, along with the blasters that they had been pointing at the Wookie and the Twi'lek making it serious business.

"We have to find that Twi'lek girl." The words passed her lips moments later, and Stella rose to her feet, the ale that she had ordered a few moments ago clanking on the table in front of her, her hand grabbing it and downing it with a gulp, then tossing a few credits at the barkeep, telling him that it'd be enough for the drinks, then abruptly dragged Carth out of his seat too, the Republic soldier getting up with the practised ease of a fighter, being dragged by Stella.

They got outside just in time to see the Rodian who'd been the one that spoke out against the twi'lek grab his blaster and point it at the girl, Stella's hand on her blaster almost immediately, drawing it and taking aim, before the Rodian even had the movement to shoot.

"Hey, go pick on someone your own size, you bantha!" she shouted at the Rodian, before shooting at the walkway next to the Rodian, a burn mark being left behind where teh blaster bolt hit the ground, the Rodians turning around to look at her, drawing their blasters immediately afterwards. Stella glanced at Carth, who'd already picked up his own private blaster, taking aim and then firing, one of the Rodians down with a leg being blasted off, before she took aim and fired a shot, a blaster bolt sizzling past her ear, into the Cantina, where it must've hit something, because there was a shattering sound. She watched as the bolt flew through the air, hitting the Rodian in the neck, the burning stench of hair being smelled by her, the Rodain falling to the ground lifeless, the bolt being enough to kill it. Nova's lightsaber flashed into action in front of her, deflecting one of the bolts, causing it to hit the walkway harmlessly. As the last Rodian unleashed a hail of blaster rounds before being put down by Carth, who looked at his blaster then pulled them away from it all. "Run, they'll catch us if we stay around too long. No doubt the Sith will hear of this, and we'd better get away before they find us. Jedi are somewhat high on their picking list, I recon."

Nova had nothing to say about that, running with Carth as they moved through the streets, the Twi'lek and the Wookie running with them., also having gotten the clue that it'd be unsafe for them. They followed the Wookie, who stood out against the other aliens, the fur and other hairy bits being enough to follow through the dim lighting of the Lower city. They watched as the Wookie and the Twi'lek ducked into an alley, following them into it immediately, without regard for their own health. "So, thanks for the help."

The Twi'lek spoke gratefully, although there was a blaster on her hip, which might indicate that she'd have been able to handle it herself, though the Wookie said something in its rowling language, the sound of it being pretty incomprehensible to Stella, as she kept her gaze on teh Twi'lek. "My name's Mission Vao, and this big guy over here is Big Z, or Zaalbar, that's his name." The wookie gave another howl of agreement, Stella finding a smirk settling on her face. "I'm grateful for the fact that you've decided to help me out back there, those Rodians were thinking of me as some little girl, but you sure showed em. Still, if we'd stayed around the Sith'd probably catch us, so i'm still pretty damn grateful. Need a guide, or a tour of the lower city?"

Carth blinked at the girl's stream of words, the entire sentence being spoken in Basic, the language of the Twi'lek not being on the tongue of the young one, making him wonder how she had made Basic her main language. "You're a long way from your home planet, Mission. Don't you have parents?" the question, though it pained him a little, made him be reminded of his own family, of how cruelly they had been ripped away from him by the Sith, how the Dark Lord must've laughed when he destroyed Telos.

"No, just an older brother... who isn't here, by the way." She said, a bit too quickly, some doubt on the brother part taking root within Stella, some warm feeling coming to her all of a sudden, as she took the Twi'lek's hand for a moment, feeling the callousses on it, which showed that the girl surely knew her way around the streets. "You're a scoundrel, aren't you?"

"What do you mean with that? Of course, I've been called worse, but still, calling me a scoundrel isn't classy, lady." Stella looked at the girl for a moment, before starting to giggle, the feeling of the indignation of the girl being funny all of a sudden. Only the sounds of a patrol coming by made her stop, halting her breathing to give no indication that she was there, a speeder carrying Sith passing by the alley, presumably to the incident with the Rodians. Since they were aliens, it'd probably be counted as a simple vengeance or something like that, nothing big, but still, it'd be a hassle if they got arrested. Of course, with Carth still wearing that ridiculous Republic vest, it'd simply be a matter of time before they'd be caught by some Sith who didn't ignore the bright colored thing.

She looked at the young woman with a somewhat suspicious look. Being called a Scoundrel wasn't something Mission really liked, but who was she to rebuke the woman who very well might've saved her from death. She still thought that she'd best tread lightly around the only man, though the other woman seemed to be able to be trusted, her face seemingly calm and gentle with everything. "So, who're you?" she asked the woman, who seemed to have dark hair, wore clothes that could be called militaristic, and seemed to be quite a willful woman.

"My name is Stella Blackstar, and the man over there is Carth Onasi, with my wonderful female companion being Nova Starr, a woman who's wise beyond her years." She finished with a flourish, giving a mock bow before the Twi'lek, before rising. A giggle could be heard from Mission's mouth, and Stella knew that her little act had worked. Now they would only have to find Bastila and it'd all be fine again, though why they would have to find her, she forgot. She wondered if they'd be able to go back home again soon, missing the comfort of… what she didn't know. She couldn't remember a thing, except that she wanted to go home all of a sudden.

The airy look that she got on her face was enough to warn Nova that Stella might be lost in thought, and would need to be shaken out of it. "Stella, are you alright?" the question should shock Stella out of her daze were it merely a musing of the other woman, but it wasn't the case, as Stella just continued staring at the wall, her hand slightly raised as she nibbled on the bottom of her lip. She looked at the Twi'lek for a long time, as she began to ponder random things, wondering why she had no recollection of a place called home, the wonderings turning up blank as she refocused herself as she was tugged by the sleeve. "Stella?"

"Yes, Carth?" she replied, looking at the man and again feeling that same warm feeling go through her, wondering just why she felt this way, looking at the way that his small little beard grew which seemed to be so cute in her eyes.

"We need to go now. Mission, do you think you'll be alright?" the man dared to ask the question, the young girl looking at him and then mock-kicking at him. "I got Big Z to guard me, you strung-up Republic soldier, I don't need your worries." Carth scoffed slightly, appalled at the rude treatment he got. Zaalbar growled something in Shrywook, the sound being a cross between a howl and a drawn-out gurgle, the look at Mission gave Zaalbar being one of scepsis. "You shouldn't say that, Big Z, it'd be impolite. I guess we'll find our way back to our place, so take care, Carth-daddy." With that, the Twi'lek and Wookie departed, leaving Carth standing there with open mouth.

"Carth-daddy? You got put in your place for being a mother-hen, Carthy-boy." Stella muttered to him as she watched his mouth move a few times, no words coming out. A small giggle from Nova attracted her attention, and she looked at the other woman, who was a bit older then him.

"You giggled! I thought your kind weren't allowed to have fun." Nova's brow furrowed, sighing slightly as she shook her head. "We're allowed to have fun, but we can't give in to it too much. It'd be pulling us to the dark side. Relationships are also forbidden by the code, as it would lead our hearts astray." The words tumbled from her lips, Carth slowly getting out of his daze at being insulted by the young Twi'lek and Stella looking at her as if she'd grown a second head which spoke Bothan.

"Come ON! You got to lighten up a little, screw that code of yours. You need to go out and get yourself a nice hot piece of man, who'll then treat you like the queen that you are. You're a woman with assets, use them for once. Fuck that code of yours. Tonight, I'm going to make you a woman." Stella looked at the Jedi with a predatory look in her eyes, Nova taking a step back, before her hand clenched around Nova's. "Carth, we're going back to the apartment. We are going to make sure that Nova's looking nice and fine for tonight, because we're going out, no matter what."

Carth could only shake his head at the antics of the female, briefly wondering if most women would be like this, including his late wife, Morgana. _I miss you darling… But for now, I'll just have to go with this woman, to see what fate has in store for her. Let's hope we find Bastila soon enough._

* * *

A new wonderful chapter written by yours truly. Sorry about the long wait, I kind of lost the Star Wars vibe. I hope that you will review this, and I hope to receive at least 10 reviews, it'd make a nice total of 100 reviews… Also, i need some tips on how to convincingly write a female... i'm rusty...

Demon God of Chaos

PS: I will skip some time in the next chapter, up until they meet Mission. The 'night out' will be referred to, of course, by Nova, who was noticeably abashed by it.


End file.
